Friendzoned
by palomagirl
Summary: Semi AU where Kim and Jared are best friends. She's secretly in love with him, and is trying to figure out how to tell him that she loves him. Then, the werewolf gene kicks in. Rating changed to M on 7/14 for Sexual References and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! And welcome. This is my second fanfiction, but my first one for twilight. I actually didn't finish my first one, but hey. Let's see what happens with this. So basically, what's going on is Kim and Jared are best friends. She loves him. He's not a werewolf yet. Yes, I know, this chapter is short. But I wanted to get it put up, so I can write the second chapter, which will hopefully be longer. Also, reviews would be great. As of right now, I don't know where this story is going. But, hey, we'll figure it out. Enjoy :)**

Friendzoned: Chapter One.

Kim's Introduction

The sunlight streaming through the window woke me up. I looked at my alarm clock, and it was only 7 in the morning. Assuming that no one else was awake, I decided to go for a run. I put on my running shorts and a t-shirt, and threw on my running shoes. I wrote a quick note to my parents, informing them that I went for a run, and put it on the kitchen table. With that, I walked out the back door, and down the path to the beach. We had lived in this house for a few months, now, and I absolutely love it. Living right next to the beach is amazing. I walked down to the shoreline, and started running. As I ran, I let my mind wander. I thought about my family. I thought about my friends. But mostly, I thought about Jared. I'd been in love with him since I could remember. He was perfect. Well, as perfect as anyone can be. His hair, his face, even his body. It was perfection. There really was no other way to describe him. Usually, liking a guy like Jared would be embarrassing. I mean, here I am, Kimberley Connweller, an all-around average girl, with medium russet-colored skin, brown eyes, and straight black hair. But for me, it's not embarrassing. Why? Because Jared is my best friend. We've been friends for years, but that's it. We're stuck in the friend zone. Or rather, I am. He's oblivious. Just once, I would love to tell him about how much I love him. How much I want to be with him. But I guess I'll never be able to. Besides, he'll never feel the same way. I know it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again :) So, this is chapter two. And yes, it's better than chapter one. The formatting is better, and there's more content. So, please read, and review. I think I'm going to wait until I get a review or two before I upload the next chapter.**

Friendzoned, Chapter Two:

Jared's Introduction

I woke up to my moms voice, screaming at me to get my lazy ass out of bed. I stretched, and looked at my alarm clock, seeing that it was noon. Crap. No wonder she was yelling at me. I got out of bed, put a shirt and some pants on, and walked into the kitchen. My mom, who had once been some sort of model-turned-actress for a (very) brief amount of time, looked at me with an exasperated look on her face. I already knew what was coming: "Jared," she said, "How do you expect your life to go somewhere when you don't get up until twelve in the afternoon? I've been up since six, taking care of your little sister. And did you think to help me? No. No, you didn't."

She kept going on and on and on, and I just tuned her out. I heard this everyday, sometimes twice a day. She had me when she was 19, and had my little sister when she was 33. My dad was nonexistent, as he had skipped out before I was born. Keane, my little sister, was only one. Her dad, luckily for her, was still around. Surprisingly, him and my mom were still together. They weren't married, and I doubted that they ever would be. But he worked from three in the morning until nine at night, and by the time he got home, he was so exhausted that he went straight to bed. Basically, he was useless. I wondered why my mom didn't break up with him, but we were staying in his house, so I could kind of see why. Keane, at least, deserved to grow up in a nice, loving home. Unlike my youth, she deserved the best. I had to live with my mom, and be the man of the house while she would stay out until the early hours of the morning, partying and doing who knows what with random guys she met at the bar.

Luckily, everything changed when she met Jason. He was a good influence, unlike the other guys in her life. When she got pregnant, he stuck around. He supported her, and gave us a place to live. And he treats Keane like a princess, which I think is great. I'm glad that she'll have a happy childhood.

When my mom finished speaking, I smiled at her, hugged her, and told her that I would get Keane ready for the day, so she could get ready for work in peace. I tried to do nice things for my mom everyday, but sometimes I would sleep in, or forget. But when I remembered, my mom would be happy, if not only for a short period of time. She thanked me, and ran upstairs. Her work hours are pretty relaxed, and she only works from 1-6. Usually, Keane goes to daycare, but when I'm home, I like to take care of her.

My mom left about 15 minutes later, thanking me again for taking care of Keane. About five minutes after she left, I put Keane in her playpen, grabbed my cell phone, and texted Kim, asking her if she wanted to come over. Kimberley Connweller is my best friend. People seem to think that there's something romantic between us, but there's not. I mean, yeah, she's pretty. And she's nice, and sweet, and great with Keane. But that's it. We've been friends forever, and I always go to her with my problems, whether they're about school, my mom, Jason, or girls. She's always there for me, and I really couldn't ask for anyone better.

Five minutes after I texted her, she replied, saying that she would love to come over, and she'd be there shortly. I smiled, and felt a nervous flutter of excitement in my stomach. I was surprised for a second; I couldn't like Kim. I brushed it off, thinking that I was just hungry or something. Yeah, that's it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's POV

About an hour after I got back to my house, Jared texted me, asking me if I wanted to come over. I smiled, and told him yes, and that I would be over shortly. I told my parents that I was leaving, threw on a long sleeved shirt, some jeans, boots, and a little bit of makeup, and left. Jared and I only lived about 5 minutes away from each other, so I arrived there shortly.

I walked into his house (we never knocked; we'd been visiting each other like this for years) and heard his voice coming from his little sisters room. As soon as Keane saw me, her arms stretched out in my direction, and she said, "Kimmy! Kimmy! Me!" In Keane-talk, that meant "Kimmy, hold me!". I obligingly took her into my arms, and smiled at her. I then looked up, and saw Jared staring at me. "What?" I asked, "Haven't you seen a girl handle a baby before?" "Yes," he said, "But you look so…natural." His comment both surprised and confused me. I wish that he was easier to read.

An hour or so later, Keane was asleep, and Jared and I were watching a movie on the couch. We were in our usual position, with him laying behind me, with his arm draped over my stomach. Most people would call this a couple-like position, but it was just how we were. I looked behind me, and noticed that Jared had fallen asleep. He was so cute. His face was so peaceful, like he had no worries. I turned around, so I was facing him, and just looked at him. Yes, this would be considered creepy. But he was asleep. I started thinking about my feelings for him, and I eventually started saying them out loud.

"I wish you knew. I wish you knew how I felt about you. Your friendship means the world to me, and I don't want to ruin it. But…it's worth a shot. I would hate to look back, years from now, and regret not telling you my feelings. Jared, I love you, but…I just don't know how to tell you."

I heard my phone ring from the kitchen, and even though I hated to move from my position, I was afraid that it was my mom or dad trying to contact me. I got up, grabbed my phone, and saw my best friend Lea's name on the screen. I opened the message, which read:

"Kimber-butt! I miss you. I don't care what you're doing tomorrow, we're doing something. Love, Lea."

I quickly reply, saying that, yes, I would love to hang out tomorrow. After I sent it, I heard Jared,

"Kim? Where are you?"

"In the kitchen," I replied.

"Why are you in there?" he asked.

"Isn't that where a woman belongs?" I said as I walked back into the living room. I sat down next to him, and he rolled his eyes, and sprawled out on the couch, knocking me onto the ground.

"Awesome, Jared. Just awesome. I'm going to have a bruise tomorrow."

"Wow, someone's being a little overdramatic tod-" I cut him off by shoving him in the arm. Once again, my phone started ringing. I ran to answer it, and this time it was my mom, telling me that I need to go home because dinner was almost ready. I said bye to Jared, promising to text him later. As soon as I walked in my door, I checked my phone, finding a message from Jared, saying,

"Just making sure you got home okay…you know, with the long commute and everything ;)"

I rolled my eyes, and quickly typed out a funny, quirky reply, making sure that it was evident that I was joking. As much as I loved Jared, he sometimes had a hard time taking a joke. But love has its obstacles. Obstacles that I was more than willing to cross.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry, I know that it's been a week. I've been caught up with a lot of stuff (getting a job, getting college stuff set up, etc.) But THANK YOU for the reviews. I've gotten 3, which is actually a lot considering the fact that I've never gotten any before. Okay, so some quick PSAs: 1)This is set in the summertime. 2)Yes, the chapters are short, I'm working on making them longer. 3)No, I'm not on any regular updating schedule yet. 4)No, I don't know where this story is going. 5)I love talking to people. Message me! Review! Do something! Also, Aylin's name (you'll see it in this chapter) is pronounced Eileen. If you've seen the Glee Project, you know where I got it from. I'm working on the next chapter now. Okay, so now that you've read this paragraph, read the chapter ;) **

Kim's POV

That night, I had the dream. It was weird. It was unlike all of the other dreams I'd had about him. Actually, it was unlike any dream I'd ever had before. In my dream, I was reviewing my life. I flipped through different memories, the majority of them happy. My first steps. My first word. My first day of school. The day I graduated high school. My first date. They all had this happy undertone, almost as if they were highlighted. And while these memories were playing, all I could think of was, "What if I had told him how I felt for him. Would these be different?"

When I woke up the next morning, I knew what I had to do. Would I want to wake up, 30 years from now, and regret not saying anything? I had to do something. But I needed a plan. So I called my best friend, Aylin.

"Hello?" She said.

"Aylin, it's me."

"Kim-ber-boooo! What's up?" I inwardly groaned. _Kimberboo? Really?_

"Well, actually, I need your help."

"WAIT. Are you going to tell Jared how you feel?" She really knows me too well.

"You really know me too well."

"No, I don't. I've just always hoped that this day would come."

"So can you come over?"

"DUH! I'll be there in five." We hung up, and I ran around, cleaning up my room a little, and making myself more presentable. Five minuets later, Aylin came running into my room. She stopped knocking long ago. My parents don't really care, they treat her like their second daughter.

Aylin is about 5'9, with black curly hair, and these piercing green eyes. She has this thing for wearing weird eccentric clothes that would look stupid on anyone else, but they look good on her. Like today she's wearing dark green leggings with this sweater she found at a thrift store that has turtles all over it.

"Nice turtles," I said.

"Thank you! So, what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I just want this to end with him and I together."

"Yeah, and in a perfect world, it would. But this isn't a perfect world. So you need to prepare yourself for any and all possible outcomes." As she said this, I threw myself on my bed and buried my face in a pillow. She walked over to me, and started braiding my hair.

"Honey, I know how you're feeling. But the best thing to do is to just tell him. Just do it." I knew she was right. Like a bandaid, I just needed to get it done. What's the worst that can happen? _Oh yeah…rejection._ I can do this. I can do this. I texted Jared, asking him to come over. When he said yes, Aylin left, after I promised her that I would text her once everything was done. After she left, I changed into something more presentable. I put on dark jeans and a dark green long-sleeved shirt. Then, I started practicing what I would say. About five minutes later, the doorbell rang. I took a deep breath, and went to answer the door. I opened the door, and there was Jared, as hot as ever in a dark grey v-neck shirt and dark jeans.

"Hey Jared…" I said, nervously playing with the bottom of my shirt.

"Hey Kim…are you okay?" He asked.

"Uhh…urrmm….yeah. I'm fine. Wanna come in?" Good job, Kim. Way to seem sure of yourself. Jared came in and followed me into the living room. I turned to face him, and before I could say anything, he said,

"So, did you just want to hang out or-" I cut him off by throwing my arms around his shoulders and kissing him. He froze, and I pulled away.

"Oh..my..Jared. I did not mean to do that. Wow. Umm. Sorry." I said, completely embarrassed, as I turned around. Then, I felt his hand on my shoulder. He pulled me around, grabbed my hands, and looked me in the eyes.

"Kimberley Connweller, how long have you felt like this?" He asked.

I blushed, and then looked at him. I was suddenly lost in his eyes. I realized that I really should answer him.

"Since the day I met you. I've always wanted to tell you, but then we became friends and you started dating other girls, and I figured that now would be a good time but I meant to give you this whole speech I didn't mean to just jump you like that and if you never want to talk to me agai-" This time, he cut me off by kissing me. I pulled back.

"Wait. You…feel the same?" I asked.

"I didn't know that I did…but believe me, I do now. So..Wait. Stay here for one second." With that, he ran out the door. _Umm…what just happened? Jared likes me? And we kissed? And…then he left. What…_Then, he came running back in, holding a rose. He stood in front of me, and held out the rose.

"Kimberley Connweller, I've known you for years. You've loved me for almost the whole time, and I'm starting to realize that I did, too. Will you please do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" WHAT. This had to be the cutest thing ever.

"Yes." As soon as I said this, we were kissing again. _Finally,_ I thought. _This is what I've always wanted. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woooo, chapter 5! I'm actually really enjoying writing this story and I have an idea of what's going to happen. I might try to write a few chapters before I post again, but who knows. And yeah, this story is probably really predictable, but I'm trying. **

**Also, do any of you (my readers) have any ideas? Anything you'd like to see? Because not only am I looking for ideas for this, but I'm also considering making a prompt fic. Of what, I don't know. But message me. Review. Do something. Or maybe I'll write a collab fic with someone! It's all up to you guys. Enjoy chapter five! 3  
**

A week later, Jared and I were the happiest couple alive. Everything was perfect. Once a year, Jared's family takes a trip to California, where they have a house on the beach. And this year, I was going with them. His mom and her boyfriend had no problem with me going, but my parents were a little apprehensive.

"So you're saying that you're going with your boyfriends family to California, which is two states away, for two weeks. And you expect us to say yes?" That was my dad. I knew that he wouldn't be okay with this, but I figured that with my moms help, I could probably go.

"Now, James, think. Do you really think that Jared's mom is going to let anything bad happen? We've been friends with them for ages. They practically let Jared stay the night here," said my Mom.

"Yes, I know that. But that was before Jared and Kim started dating. Now, anything can happen." I sighed, exasperated.

"Kim?" asked my mom.

"Yes, mom?"

"Are you going to do anything with Jared while you're vacationing with his family?" My dad coughed and stuttered.

"D-d-d-DOROTHY!" I smiled innocently.

"Of course not, mom. I know the consequences of having sex, and I'm not ready for that quite yet. We just started dating."

"See, James?" said my mom, "They'll be perfectly fine." My dad agreed, and I thanked them and ran upstairs to start packing, since we were leaving in two days. I packed nearly every sundress, bathing suit, tank top, and shorts that I own (which, since I live in La Push, isn't very much) along with some underwear and Pjs, and I was good to go. Since I'd already stressed my family out enough for one day, I decided to stay at home and not go to Jared's like we'd originally planned. So I texted him instead.

"Hey lovey. My parents said ok. I'm so excited! : ) -Kim"

"I knew they would. I am too. Can't wait to see you in a bikini ;) -Jared"

"Believe me, you'll see me in less than that ;) -Kim"

"Whaaat? Is sweet, innocent little Kimberley Connweller shedding her innocence? -Jared"

"Oh shh. No, I'm just getting more comfortable with you and our relationship. -Kim"

"Haha kidding babe. I'm ok with your innocence. -Jared"

"Good. Well I gtg. I'm going to go to sleep and wait for Friday : ) -Kim"

"Okay. I love you. Sleep well. -Jared"

Friday morning, I woke up at 6, and couldn't stop smiling. _Today._ I didn't know what would happen over the next two weeks, but hopefully it'd be good. Jared's mom and boyfriend picked me up at 8, and we were off. Jared's family has an SUV, so his mom sat in the front while her boyfriend drove, Keane was in her carseat on my left side, I was in the middle, and Jared was on the right side. We got to California at 11 that night, and immediately went to bed. My parents had talked to Jared's mom, and we were sleeping in separate rooms, but mine and Jared's room was connected by a door. Of course, his mom locked the door at night, so that we couldn't do anything.

The next day, I woke up early when I felt something poking my face. I opened my eyes, and there was Keane, smiling down at me. I laughed.

"Good morning, sunshine!" I said. She giggled as I sat up and held her. Then, her mom came in,

"Keane! Did you wake up Kim?" She asked.

"It's okay, it was time for me to get ready anyways," I said as I got out of bed.

"Well I'm still sorry," Jared's mom said, "I don't know what Jared's plans for the day are, but I would put on a bathing suit if I were you!" Then she left, only to come back a second later to grab Keane. I smiled, and searched through my suitcase until I found my favorite bathing suit, a black sparkly bikini top with matching bottoms. I put a white eyelet sundress on over it, and quickly styled my hair into beachy waves. After grabbing my aviator sunglasses, I headed to the kitchen to find everyone else eating breakfast. I walked over to Jared,

"Hey," I said, and leaned down to kiss him. After we kissed, he smiled,

"Good morning, beautiful," he said. Then his mom's boyfriend cleared his throat, and we quickly separated. I grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk. A few minutes later, his mom cleared her throat.

"So, Jared, Jason and I are going to take Keane to see the tide pools today…what are your and Kim's plans?"

"Well, we'll probably head down to the beach and just chill, maybe swim a little," he said.

"Okay, just be careful," she said. Ten minutes later, the three of them left, with Keane in her moms arms, saying, "ti-pool! Ti-pool!"

We sat at the table for another ten minutes or so, until Jared stood up, looked down at me, held out his hand and said,

"Shall we?"

_Oh he is too cute. What did I do to deserve him, again?_ I put my hand in his, and stood up. He grabbed a bag and filled it with sunscreen, two beach towels, and two water bottles. Then, we walked out the back door, and down to the beach hand-in-hand. The beach was fairly empty, as it was only 9 in the morning. We put our towels down, and he helped me with my sunscreen, taking a bit more time than usual to get my back. Once he was done, we lay down, me on my stomach, him on his back. We talked a little, but mostly just sat there until about 11. Then I started getting warm and I decided to go into the water. Jared decided to stay for awhile, so I went by myself. I walked down to the shoreline, and walked in to about my calves. I looked back at Jared, and he had his head back, as if he was asleep. So I decided to play a little trick on him. As soon as the next wave broke, I sat in the sand, and dug my hands through the sand. When I felt something crawl on my hand, I closed it and took it out of the sand. Sure enough, in my hand was a . I stood up, and walked over to Jared. I leaned down, and dropped it on his chest. As soon as it started moving, he jumped up and screamed, as I was rolling around on the sand in hysterics. When I looked up at him, he was giving me this look. I felt bad, so I stood up and said,

"I'm sorry…I just thought that it would be funny…"

"You…thought that it would be funny?" he asked. I nodded. "So…do you think this is funny?" Before I could comprehend what he said, he had grabbed me around the waist, and was spinning me around in circles, all while ticking my sides. I started laughing and screaming, "JARED! JARED! StooooOooOOooP!" He finally put me down, and turned me around, and suddenly I realized how close we were. I looked up at him, wanting to say something flirty.

"Hi," _Really? 'Hi"? He laughed._

"_Hi," he said. And then he leaned down, and kissed me. This kiss was different. My arms wound around his neck, and his hands grabbed my waist. Hesitantly, I opened my mouth a little and he pushed his tongue in. I was starting to really enjoy kissing him when I realized that we were in public, and there were probably little kids around. I pulled back, and when I looked at him, he had the happiest look on his face. I pecked him on the lips, and said, "Race you to the water!" And took off. He beat me, of course. But we still had fun, swimming in the ocean. An hour or so later, his mom, Jason, and Keane came walking down to the water. We went up to them, and they asked us if we would take care of Keane so that they could go have some alone time. We agreed, and took Keane into the water. _

_Seeing Jared with Keane always puts a smile on my face. He's so protective over her, it's adorable. I can only hope that someday he'll be like that with our children._

_Over the next two weeks, our days basically went the same. Sometimes we went into the town and went shopping, sometimes we just hung out at the house and talked, and sometimes we would watch movies in the huge living room at the house. I was sad to leave California, but I missed my parents. And Aylin. Besides, I knew that I wouldn't really be leaving anything behind in California. I still loved Jared. And he still loved me. Nothing could change that. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wooo! Chapter 6 :) Now, this is where things start to get interesting. So, good news. I have chapter 7 done, and I'm going to start chapter 8 today. I don't know when it'll be done, but hopefully I'll update either when I finish 8 or 9. To melissaswilliamore13, that was originally my idea for this story, and I'm probably going to go along with what you said. **

**On an unrelated note, I'm hopefully seeing Magic Mike today. Can you say Channing Tatummm :)  
**

**So read, review, and enjoy. (If you review, I will send you a cookie...in my mind.)  
**

**OH about last chapter, there was an error and I feel bad about it. When she goes to throw something on Jared, I didn't say what it was. I meant to get the name of it before I updated..but I forgot. It was a sand crab :)  
**

**Enjoy chapter 6!  
**

About a week after we got back to La Push, Jared stopped texting me. He made it a point to text me every day, and he never forgot. So when he didn't text me that Wednesday, I was worried. I texted him at 3, asking him if he was okay. No reply. I texted him again at 4. Then at 5. Then 6. Every hour, until midnight. I never got a reply. I finally went into panic mode. I figured that he was either in a car accident, he was in the hospital, or something else was seriously wrong. I wanted to call his house, but it was late. So, I did something that I've never done before. I snuck out.

When my parents went to bed at 12, telling me not to worry, that Jared had just lost his phone or something, I stayed up for another hour before giving up. I grabbed my keys and jumped out my window (a perk of living on the first story) and got into my car. I would have walked, but it was late and I didn't know what was outside. I got to Jared's a few minutes later, and then I realized that I had no idea what I was going to do. Should I knock on his door? Or go to his window? When I looked at his house, I realized that there were no cars out front. That was weird. Usually someone was home. Did they leave and not tell me? Would he do that? Suddenly my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket, and looked at the screen. _Shit. _It was my house phone. I answered it,

"Hello?" I said.

"Kimberley Connweller, where the HELL are you?" yelled my dad.

"I-I'm outside Jared's. Dad, before you say anything, I'm not here to do something with him. I'm here because I'm worried about him. He's never not texted me for an entire day before. And there's no one here. I don't know where he is, Dad. And I'm scared," I said this really fast, and by the end I was almost in tears.

"Kim..honey. Come home. You're not in trouble. But, please, come home." I agreed, and hung up. On the short drive home, I was in tears. _Where was he? Is he okay? What's wrong? What if he's…_I shook my head, refusing to think the impossible. As I came around a sharp curve right near my house, I screamed. In the middle of the road was a wolf. I think. It was HUGE. It had a medium brown coat, and these deep dark eyes that seemed familiar. I started sobbing uncontrollably then, thinking, _Great. First, Jared disappears, and now I'm about to die by being eating by a wolf. This is fan-freaking-tastic. It's like something out of the Hunger Games or something. _Just as I thought that the wolf was going to attack me, it ran in the other direction. I shook my head in disbelief. _Did that just happen?_ I finally got the sense to keep going, and by the time I got home, I decided that I shouldn't tell my parents about the wolf. Who knew what would happen then.

When I walked in the door, my dad was sitting at the foot of the stairs. As soon as he saw my tears, he ran up and hugged me.

"Kim," he said, "Honey. Don't worry. It's okay." He helped me up to my room, and sat with me. He sat there and let me talk. I talked about everything from meeting Jared to realizing that I liked him, to realizing that I loved him, to kissing him, to our trip to the beach, and finally to feeling like something was horribly, terribly wrong. At around 6, my mom woke up, and found my dad and I in my room, with me still crying, even after five hours of crying nonstop. She sat on the other side of me and held my hand. At 7, she decided to call Jared's house. No answer. Then she called his mom's cell phone. No answer. Then, as a last resort, she called Jason. After a few seconds, a look of surprise crossed her face.

"J-Jason? Hi…this is Kim's mom. Yes. Listen, Kim hasn't heard from Jared in almost 24 hours, and she's worried sick…yeah…yes…oh..no..mono? Oh, that's too bad. What about his pho-….oh. Try putting it in rice, maybe? Okay…well, thank you for your help. Okay, have a nice day. Bye." She looked at me. "Honey," she said, "Jared has mono. And apparently when he was throwing up, his phone was next to the toilet and fell in. But he's really sick. So you might not hear from him for awhile. And, no, you can't go over there," she said as I stood up, ready to leave, "because he's really contagious. I'm sorry, sweetie."

Well, at least he's alive. But what was I going to do? I got out my phone, and invited Aylin over for movies and pizza. She replied, asking if she could invite some of our other friends, too. I agreed, and an hour later, our house was filled with six giggling teenage girls. It was Aylin and I, plus our friends Sherry, Cheyenne, Leilani, and Marina. We got out all of the blankets in my house, plus all of the pillows, and threw them all over my living room. We got comfortable, and started in on the Harry Potter series. By the time we finished Half-Blood Prince, it was midnight, and the only ones awake were Leilani, Cheyenne, and I. Instead of starting the next movie, we got up and sat on the front porch and talked.

"So," Leilani asked, "are you going to tell us what happened with Jared? Because there has to be a reason why we're here." I sighed, and wrapped my arms around my legs, pulling them into my chest.

"Umm..yeah," I said, "He has mono…and his phone broke."

"That's it?" asked Cheyenne. I nodded.

"I don't buy it," said Leilani.

"Me either," agreed Cheyenne, "Maybe we should go break into his house and see if he's there!"

"No," I said, "If he's sick, he's sick. We just need to stay out of it."

"Do you really believe that?" asked Leilani. I shook my head.

"No," I said, "But I'm going to pretend, at least for a few days."

The next day, everyone woke up tired and grumpy. By noon, everyone was gone except for Aylin. She helped me clean up the living room, and then we both crashed on my bed for a few hours. When we woke up, I checked my phone, hoping for a text or a missed phone call or a voicemail or ANYTHING from Jared, but there was nothing. Then Aylin's phone started buzzing. She checked it, and said,

"Dude, no way!"

"What?" I asked.

"Guess whose parents are out of town and is throwing her annual Legen-wait for it-Dary party?" I gasped.

"Kasey?"

"YES!" Aylin screamed. She was not being overexcited. Kasey threw one party a year, and it was nicknamed the "Legendary Party" because everyone knew about it. All of the teenagers in town would show up, and the majority of the parents knew. Hell, even Kasey's parents knew. But it was always an awesome party. Aylin looked up at me,

"So we're going, right?" she asked.

"When is it?"

"Tonight." _Tonight? _

"Aylin…I don't know…" She gave me a look.

"Kim. We're going. Okay?" I nodded.

"Good. I need to go home, and shower, and change. I'll be back at 6." And then she was gone. I went downstairs, and told my mom that I was going out that night.

"Oh, did Jared-" I cut her off.

"No. It's, umm..Kasey's parents have taken their annual trip…" She smiled.

"Ahh. Okay! Do you know what you're wearing?" I shook my head. "Do you want me to help you pick something out?" She asked.

"Yeah, mom, I'd like that," I said, "Just let me go take a shower first."

After I got out of the shower, my mom and I picked out an outfit for me. Since it's Washington, it was going to be cold, but Kasey's house was huge, so I probably wouldn't be cold. We chose a black and white tribal print bodycon skirt with a black top with these big ruffles, along with a pair of black flats. We styled my hair into curls, put on some makeup, and I was ready.

Aylin came bounding up the stairs a few minutes later, wearing this bizarre red and black argyle mini skirt with a grey v-neck shirt and a black vest over it. She had on black heeled boots, and had her hair down and straightened.

"Kimberboooo, you look gorgeous!" She squealed. I laughed,

"Thanks, Aylin. You look…hot!"

"Why, thank you!" She said as she turned around to give me the "full effect". When my mom walked in, she turned again, and earned my moms approval. After some advice and rules from my mom (no drinking; don't do anything stupid; get your own drinks; don't drink and drive; don't get alone with a guy you don't trust), we left in Aylin's deep purple Jeep Wrangler. We pulled up at Kasey's and the party was already in full swing. We walked in her front door, and were immediately greeted by Cheyenne, who was wearing a grey sweater dress with tall black knitted boots.

"Heeyy, Aylin and Kim!" She was already drunk. ('Aylin' came out as 'Ayleeeeennn') "This party is legit, dude! I already met someone," she said, leaning in closer to us, "yeaaah, his name is Todd, that's him over there!" She pointed across the room to a group of people. We pretended to see him. "Yeah, he's cute. You know, almost as cute as Jared…hey..I'm gonna go get some more beer. Lateer, beeoches!" And with that sentiment, Cheyenne was gone. I rolled my eyes at Aylin, and we went to go get some beer too.

An hour or so later, I was buzzed. I refused to get totally drunk, after the incidents of last years party. Meanwhile, Aylin was wasted. I tried to watch her closely, because she usually does something stupid when she's drunk. With nothing to do, I stared absentmindedly at a wall and let my mind wander. I thought of Jared. _What if he were here? Would he be hanging out with me? When will he get better? How long does mono last?_ I missed him so much.

"YEAAAAHHH!" My head snapped up when I heard Aylin. _Shit._ All I saw was a group of people gathered around a table that Aylin was standing on. She seemed to be reaching for the chandelier over her head…then this kid from school, Joshua, jumped on the table and kissed her. She literally jumped on him. On a table, in front of our whole school. Embarrassed for her, I ran up to the table and poked her until she looked at me.

"Aylin, we need to go," I said.

"Shh, Kimberboo, I'm bussyy!" she whined. Everyone around her started laughing, and I realized why. _She called me Kimberboo in front of everyone. Awesome. Just great. _

"Aylin. Come on," I said, and then pulled her arms down so that she fell, and I caught her and carried her fireman-style out the door. Honestly, this wasn't my first rodeo. We've done this before. I put her in the car, and then I realized that I'd been drinking.

"Shit!" I didn't mean to say it so loud, but then I heard a deep voice.

"Do you need any help?" _Wait…it sounded so much like…_I shook my head. No. Don't think it. I turned around, and there was Embry Call. He was looking down at me, with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes," I said, "Aylin is really drunk and I've been drinking and I can't drive home like this..my mom will kill me."

"I haven't had anything to drink, I'll drive you home. And I live a few houses away, so I'll just walk home," he said.

"Really?" he nodded, "Okay…thank you so much, Embry." He got in the drivers side, and I got in the passenger side. I checked the backseat, to make sure that Aylin was still there. She was staring out the window and mumbling about rainbows saving us all…I noticed Embry smiling.

"Yeah," I said, "She's an eccentric drunk." He laughed,

"Yeah? And what are you?"

"I tend to laugh a lot," I said. It was true. Everything always seemed so funny.

"So…" he said, "What's going on with you and Jared? Because you guys seemed so happy together and I haven't seen you with him in awhile…"

"Wait," I said, "You've seen him?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah…you haven't?" I shook my head, "Well, I saw him at the store. He looked…different. You know, like when Sam was gone for two weeks and suddenly came back and looked different? Well, that's how Jared looks." I was surprised, hurt, annoyed, and upset. _What the hell was wrong with him? I decided that I would go see him tomorrow, no matter what the cost. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, beautiful readers! So this chapter is a little short, but the next one is longer. I feel like this story is really slow, but I'm trying. So, enjoy :)**

Embry got us home safely, and Aylin and I both passed out on my bed. When we woke up the next morning (or, actually, afternoon) we went into the kitchen, me for breakfast, Aylin for asprin and coffee. My mom saw her and said,

"So, how was the party? It looks like Aylin had fun…" I laughed.

"Yeah, she did. I had to pull her off a table." Aylin's mouth dropped open in shock.

"WHAT? What was I doing on a TABLE?" she shrieked, and then groaned because her shrieking made her head hurt worse.

"You were going to swing from the chandelier, and then Joshua started making out with you. And then you jumped on him," I said. My mom started laughing. Aylin put her head on the counter and groaned. I told my mom about the rest of the night, and about how Embry Call drove us home. She thanked us for being safe and doing the right thing. Aylin left awhile later, saying that she would text me when she got out of hell. I talked to my mom for awhile, and then told her that I was going to go out. She asked where, and I said that I was probably going to go to the beach to read.

I went upstairs and put some different clothes on. I put on some grey jeans and a blue and white flannel shirt. I put my hair up into a bun, and threw on my hiking boots. I grabbed a random book from my bookshelf, got in my car, and took off. First, I went by Jared's house. No one was there. I went by the store. Nope. Then an idea crossed my mind. It sounded crazy and reckless. But this was Jared we were talking about. So I drove through La Push until I found Sam Uley's house. I parked my car, and walked up to the front door. I knocked, and a few seconds later, Emily answered the door. She seemed surprised to see me, and also a little guarded.

"Hi, Emily," I said, "Do you know where Jared is? I haven't seen him in a few days, and I heard that he has mono, but he's not at home." She looked at me cautiously,

"No, I haven't seen him. I heard that he's visiting family in Port Angeles this week, though. Maybe that's why you haven't heard from him," She said. I nodded.

"Oh, okay. Well, thank you for your help." As I was driving down the road, I saw something in the trees. I pulled over, but by then it was gone. Then I realized that it was that wolf. It had to have been. A medium brown color in the trees. My wolf. _My wolf?_

Afterwards, I went to the beach and read for awhile, although it was difficult to read. _Why was Jared in Port Angeles? Was he really visiting family? _I looked at the ocean, and at the beach. Then I saw someone walking away, down the shoreline. _Jared._ I don't know how I knew, I just did. I jumped up, leaving my book and jacket on the beach, and took off running after him. _Should I call his name?_ I decided not to. But, even from behind, I could see that Embry was right. He did look different. When I was about five feet behind him, he stopped. I came to an abrupt halt, and then he spoke.

"Kim. Go away." And then my heart broke.

"Jared…I don't know what's going on right now. I don't know why you're avoiding me. But talk to me. Please."

"Kim…" he said. You could hear the pain in his voice, "I'm..different. I can't tell you what or why or how, but just know that we can't be together anymore." Wait, I was wrong. Now, my heart broke.

"But..Jared..I love you. I don't care what happened, I love you," I said, begging. He started walking away, and I followed.

"Kim. We can't do this anymore. I mean, yeah it was fun, but now we need to get on with our lives," he said.

"Why won't you look at me?" I asked.

"B-b-because…you can't see this. Okay? Just…leave me ALONE, Kim!" At the end of his sentence, he started shaking. I started backing away slowly. And then I turned around and walked away. But I couldn't deny the sensation I felt, as if I was being pulled in the other direction, towards Jared. Then,

"Kim?" I turned around. And this time, he was facing me. Suddenly, his eyes got wide, and his mouth dropped open. He looked…shocked. It was like I was watching him change…like I was watching him fall in love. "K-k-kim…" And it was too much. I turned around and ran. I grabbed my book and jacket, and ran to my car. By the time I got to my car, I was sobbing. The pain from being away from him was almost too much. I'd never felt that before when we'd been together. _But we weren't anymore._ At that that, I started crying even more. Right before I got in my hair, I heard a wolf howl painfully. _Me too, wolf. Me too._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, beautiful readers! How are you? Sorry about the lack of updating, because of the holiday and everything, I didn't really have time. I live at my mom's house every other week, and that's usually where I update/write. I now have none written, but I'm about to start chapter 9. Okay, so at the end of this chapter, you will get to see my inner nerd. I don't know if any of you know about/like Team Starkid, or A Very Potter Musical, but I had an idea for this awhile ago and I decided to follow through with it. If you don't understand it, I'm sorry. **

**A little PSA/Cry for help: I read a bunch of good Jared/Kim stories, and some other imprint ones as well, but now I can't find any more. So if you have any suggestions of good Jared/Kim or imprint stories, PM me or write it in a review. Gracias!  
**

** Enjoy the chapter :)**

After Jared and I broke up, I fell into a depression. I tried to remain normal in front of my parents, but they didn't buy it. Neither did Aylin. After two days of not returning her calls, she finally showed up at my house and barged up to my room.

"Kimberley Connweller," she said, "I don't know what happened between you and Jared, but is that really a reason to not return my calls and texts?" I shook my head and started crying.

"Aylin…he..he said that he doesn't want to be around me. I-I-I don't know what to do…" At this, she became sympathetic and crawled into bed next to me.

"Aww, Kim. I don't care how nice he is, he had no right to do that," she said, as I kept crying.

"But that's not it," I said, "he wouldn't look at me. And then when he did look at me, he looked…shocked. Like…in love?"

"Well, honey, he does love you. He just doesn't realize it yet."

"I'm SO DONE with him! He makes me feel like crap and I'm done," I said, almost yelling.

"Well," Aylin said, "I have the perfect remedy. I brought over a ton of junk food, including, but not limited to, Cookie Dough Ice Cream, Redvines, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, M&M's, and gummy worms. I also brought Valentine's Day, Paranormal Activity, Letters to Juliet, and Paranormal Activity 2. So that way, we can watch Valentine's Day, get upset because of the love, watch Paranormal Activity, be scared shitless, and so on and so on."

"Aylin, I love you," I said.

"Yeah, I know," she said, rolling her eyes. She then told me to wait, and she ran downstairs to get the food and the movies. We spent the rest of the day eating and watching movies, until we fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later, needing to pee. I went to the bathroom, and as I was walking back, I passed by a window and saw something outside. _My wolf was back. _Without giving it a second thought, I ran outside. I walked up to it cautiously. It looked at me as if it recognized me, and lay down at my feet. I kneeled down and started petting him, and running my fingers through his fur. I sat down next to him and leaned up against him. He hummed, and shortly later I fell asleep.

I don't know how long I slept next to the wolf for, but when I woke up, the sun was starting to rise. My wolf was getting up, and I decided I should go inside. I didn't know if I should say anything to him, so I decided to smile, and pet his head one last time. When I got back to my room, I got back in my bed, and fell asleep for several hours, until waking up at around 11. That was when Aylin shook me and said,

"KIMBERBOOOO! KIMBERBOOO! WAKEY WAKEY!" I groaned.

"Really, Aylin?" She laughed,

"Yep. We're going SHOPPING."

"We are?" I asked.

"Yes ma'm! Your mom has given us a, should I say, hefty amount of money to use, too." I wasn't surprised. My mom knew what was going on. We both got dressed, me in jeans, black boots, and my favorite black long-sleeved shirt. I loved wearing it because it went down to my mid-thigh. Aylin, being Aylin, forgot to bring clothes. So she borrowed my black wide-legged pants, and paired it with a white blouse with red hearts on it. To top it all off, the pants came with black suspenders. Like I said, it would look bizarre on anyone else, but on Aylin, it just looked…right. We stopped in my kitchen for some granola bars and fruit, and we were off. We went in Aylin's jeep, since the weather was nice today. We ended up driving to Port Angeles, which was far away, but they had good stores. We spent the entire day shopping, and stopped for lunch at a really nice place. Deciding to be different, we only got dessert. Once we finished our "meals" (for me, apple pie a la mode, for her, cherry cheesecake) we decided to go down to the boardwalk. As we were sitting on the edge of the boardwalk with our feet in the sand, I saw them. Jared, his mom, Keane, and Jason, coming out of a candy store. I turned around, leaned towards Aylin and said,

"Okay, don't be obvious about it. But Jared and his family are behind us." She gasped and turned around, being obvious. Then she squealed,

"Kiiim! He's coming over here!" I immediately blushed, and I didn't know if I should just talk to him, or if I should get up and walk away. I decided to just stay, when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and met his eyes. And it was like nothing had changed. I was still his, and he was still mine. I felt like I should say something, but I didn't know what. So he said, "Kim…I really need to apologize. I was going through some…stuff. And I will tell you all about it. And I won't ask you for your forgiveness, yet, because I know that I don't deserve it."

"The hell you don't!" said Aylin, "She was a MESS after you dumped her. Why do you think we're here?"

"Aylin…" Jared started, "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that, and I'll forever regret it. Kim…please. Give me a second chance." I snorted.

"Jared, do you really expect me to just take you back? I don't see you proving anything."

"Proving?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Proving that you changed. Proving that it'll never happen again." And with that, I grabbed Aylin's arm, turned around, and walked away. I heard Jared behind me,

"KIM! What am I supposed to do?" I paused,

"Figure it out."

That night, the first box arrived at our door. It was simple, and small. I opened it, and inside was a heart carved out of wood. Underneath it, a letter that read,

"Kimberley Connweller,

You told me to prove myself. So I am. I'm not going to tell you how. But I think that you'll eventually figure it out.

This letter is not to convince you that I'm going to prove myself. No, this letter is to tell you how much you mean to me.

Kim, I love you. I do. You're beautiful. You're pretty. You're gorgeous. I would do anything to make you mine. If I could buy out a restaurant for just you and I, I would. I would do ANYTHING.

Please believe that.

I love you.

Yours,

Jared."

I sighed, and picked up the heart. I could tell that he carved it when I saw JK carved at the bottom. His initials.

I spent the next day at the beach with Cheyenne, Aylin, and Sherry. The weather was still nice, so we actually put on bathing suits and lay on the beach. We talked a lot, me about Jared, Aylin about Joshua, (who she was actually starting to like), and Sherry talked about her family. About halfway through the day, Aylin's phone rang, and it was Joshua. He asked if he could come join us, along with some of his friends, and we all agreed. I would have been happy about the prospective guys, but I was longing to see Jared. The separation was hurting me more than I could have ever imagined. When Joshua and his friends showed up, it wasn't a surprise when they brought alcohol. I didn't have any (I didn't want to have to find a DD again), but Sherry and Aylin had plenty. An hour or so later, Aylin was sitting in Joshua's lap, and they were making out. Sherry was talking to two guys, and somehow managed to flirt with both of them at the same time. I just shook my head and watched it all happen, so that tomorrow, when they both woke up with massive hangovers, I could tell them what happened. A few hours later, everyone started heading out, so I got Aylin and Sherry into my car and took them to my house. I told my parents what happened (they were usually okay with us drinking, as long as it was during a school break), and I got the girls up to my room where they promptly passed out on my bed.

I sat at my computer, checking random stuff online, when I heard something tap on my window. I went to it and looked out, and there was Jared. Throwing rocks. When I opened my window, he ran up to me.

"Kim, I really want for you to believe me when I say that I love you and I miss you, and I know you don't. So this is me trying to convince you," he said. Then from behind him he pulled out a rose, and handed it to me. I blushed, and started to say something. He cut me off, and picked up his guitar from where he had put it on the grass.

"When I was thinking of what song to sing to you, a million love songs came to mind. But I decided that you would like it more if I did something more personal. And then I remembered your favorite Youtube musical that you made me watch…so I tweaked the lyrics a little, and this is what I got.

"Here I amface to facewith a situation I never thought I'd ever seeIt's strange, how a dresscan take a mess, and make her nothing less than, beautiful to meSeems like my eyes have been transfiguredsomething deep inside has changedthey've been opened wide but hold that triggerthis could meanDanger! I'm falling in loveFalling in loveFalling in loveI think I'm falling in loveFalling in loveFalling in loveWith Kimberley ConnwellerShe is the hottest girl I've ever seen!Now, because she's like a girl I've never seenDon't know why, I'd ever be so mean. This could meanDanger! I'm falling in loveFalling in loveFalling in loveI could be falling in loveFalling in loveFalling in loveWith Kimberley ConnwellerI wanna let her knowI feel so queasyBut I can't let it showDanger! I'm falling in loveFalling in loveFalling in loveI think I'm falling in loveFalling in loveFalling in loveWith Kimberley ConnwellerWith Kimberley ConnwellerWith Kimberley Connweller

Danger!"

I couldn't help it but laugh. That had to have been the cutest thing someone has ever done for me. Not only did he SING to me, but he sang one of my nerdy musical songs. This might be something stupid to go off of, but I felt like he was serious. He loves me. So instead of saying anything, I climbed out of the window, ran up to him, and kissed him. He pulled back so that he could put his guitar down, and then he kissed me. Then I pulled back,

"Wait. You THINK you're falling in love?"

"No," he said, "I know."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wooo, long chapter :) So the first part of this chapter is written in Jared's POV, but then I realized that I don't like writing from a guy's POV...so it'll be mostly Kim from now on. Anyways, enjoy the chapter :) I'm working on 10 now.**

Jared's POV

I couldn't be happier. Kim is finally mine again. As we were hugging, she said in my ear, sounding satisfied,

"Now everything is perfect," I groaned. She automatically pulled back, "What?" she asked, sounding worried and apprehensive. I knew that I had to tell her. We couldn't continue unless I told her about the legends, about my secret.

"Kim," I started, "I need to tell you something. All I ask of you is that you listen to me, and don't run or freak out until I'm done. You need to hear me out. Okay?" She nodded, and I continued, "So, you know the tribe legends? About the shape-shifters, the protectors of the tribe?" She nodded, "I know that we always thought that they were just stories, made up to entertain us. But…Kim, they're not. There really are shape-shifters. And…I'm one of them." At this, her mouth dropped open in shock, "Yes, I know this is surprising and you don't believe me. I can phase if you want me to," she shook her head, "Okay."

"Wait," she said, "You're not…are you..the wolf? The brown one?" I nodded, "Oh…."

"Kim, I know it's hard to believe. But yes, that was me. And I have total control of myself when I'm a wolf, trust me. Now, there's something else I need to tell you. When the wolf gene kicks in, there's this thing called imprinting. It's not common, but it can happen. Imprinting is when we meet our other half. She will mean the world to us, and we will do anything, literally anything, for her. And, before you ask, yes, I imprinted on you. This doesn't mean that we have to be together necessarily, but we're meant to be in some shape or form."

She just looked at me. I didn't have anything else to say, so I just waited.

"So, you're a…wolf?" she asked. I nodded, "And…you imprinted on me?" I nodded again, "But…that doesn't give me a choice…" I interrupted her,

"Kim, you loved me before. We're lucky. Sometimes, you just imprint on a random person," I said.

"Yeah, well at least there's that," she said.

"So," I said, "You still love me?" She laughed.

"Yes, wolf boy, of course I still love you. It may take some getting used to, but I still love you." And with those words, she made me the happiest guy alive.

Kim's POV

So my boyfriend was a wolf. Crazy. I was still trying to take this all in, but I really didn't want to leave him. I realized that this must be apart of the imprinting, the longing to be with him, and the depression when we were apart. I was trying to figure out what to do, when I heard leaves crunching. I looked towards the sound, and saw my mom walking towards us, smiling.

"Ah," she said, "I thought I heard Jared's voice. I see you two are back together, now." I laughed, and so did Jared. He walked up to her, held out his hand, and said,

"Hi, Mrs. Conweller, I hope it's okay that I came over. I made a mistake, breaking up with Kim, and I wanted her to see that I still like her, a lot. And somehow, she still likes me, too. I realize that she went through a hard time when we broke up, and I want to apologize to you for that, as well. Is there anyway that you can forgive me?" He seriously had to be the cutest boyfriend ever. My mom told him that, while she didn't forgive him, she figured that they could eventually find even ground. She then invited us inside, and we agreed, walking hand in hand into the living room, where we cuddled on the couch and watched television. After a few hours, we wandered up to my room, where Sherry and Aylin were still passed out. Sherry finally stirred, sitting up and seeing us. Her eyes immediately got wide, then she looked confused, before she fell back onto the bed and fell asleep again.

At around 11, Jared had to leave to go on patrol. I walked him to the door, and turned towards him, expecting a peck on the lips. He surprised me by leaning down, putting his arms around my waist and picking me up so that he could kiss me. His kissed me passionately, biting my bottom lip and gently sucking on it. I squealed, sure that this was the best thing in the world. Then I heard Aylin's voice from my room, and I knew that not only did Jared need to go patrol, but I needed to go take care of my severely hungover friends. Jared left, promising to text me when he was done patroling.

I went into my room, where Aylin was laying facedown on the floor, and Sherry, who had woken up also, was laying across the bed, with her arms hanging off, and with one hand was half-heartedly hitting Aylin on the head.

"Umm…you guys okay?" I asked, trying not to laugh. I heard a muffled "Screw you" from Aylin. "Hey, you are the ones that got drunk. I willingly drove you home and let you pass out on my bed."

"Wait," Sherry said, "I could have sworn that I saw you and Jared…in here, like holding hands…" I blushed."Yeah…we're back together," I said. Aylin jumped up, ran to me, and started shaking me.

"What? How long were we asleep for?" She shrieked.

"Aylin," I said, "Stop shaking me!" she obliged, taking a step back, "You were only out for a few hours. But he showed up shortly after you both passed out, and….yeah. We're back together." She squealed, then ran up to me and hugged me. Then she groaned.

"Need some of this?" I said, holding up a bottle of Ibuprofen. She nodded and grabbed the bottle, taking two and handing two to Sherry.

My mom came in a few minutes later, laughing at the stories I told about Sherry and Aylin's drunken adventures. Afterwards, she invited them to spend the night, and we put a bunch of blankets in the living room and watched movies until three in the morning, when we all eventually fell asleep. Jared texted me at around one, until I fell asleep. We woke up around noon, and Sherry left a little bit later, because her parents were starting to worry about her. Aylin helped me clean up, and then she left, because she had a date with Joshua.

I went to my room, enjoying being alone. I smiled when my phone rang, because I knew who it was.

"Hi, Jared," I said.

"Hello beautiful," he said, and I couldn't help but smile.

"So what are you doing tonight?" I asked, since I really didn't know.

"I'm taking my girlfriend out to the city, actually," I got a funny feeling in my stomach for a second before I realized he was talking about me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "I'm picking you up at 6." We hung up then, because he had to go run some errands for his mom. I ran downstairs, and told my mom that I was going out with Jared. She got this smile on her face, and helped me get ready.

By the time Jared arrived, my hair had been done in a waterfall braid around the top of my head, and I was wearing one of my mom's old dresses, a black lacy spaghetti strap dress that had a sweetheart neckline and a flouncy skirt with a sheer jacket-type thing, and black heeled boots. Jared's eyes widened when I walked into the room, and he immediately wrapped his arms around me.

"You look beautiful," he whispered into my ear. I blushed, and stepped back so we could say goodbye to my parents. We got in Jared's car, and started driving towards Port Angeles. Before we crossed into Forks, though, Jared tensed up and slammed the brakes on the car.

"What?" I said, looking up at him. He looked down at me, worried.

"I can't believe this is happening…Kim, I'm going to have to take you to Sam and Emily's house," he said.

"W-w-why?" I asked. I'd only been to their house that once, and I didn't see why we had to go there now.

"Because something is going on, and I'm needed. And that's the only safe place," he said. I immediately understood, and nodded. He turned around, and got to the house in record time. He grabbed me from my seat, and carried me into the house. I didn't see why I couldn't walk, but I didn't want to upset him, for fear of wasting time. He put me inside the door, and said to someone I couldn't see, but I'm guessing it was Emily.

"Hey, Em, I just heard the call…I was out with Kim and I didn't have time to take her home…besides, it's safer here…" Emily came through the doorway of the kitchen.

"Of course, Jared," she said, smiling, "Now go. They need you." He nodded, and turned to me.

"Kim," he said, "Stay here. Please don't go anywhere else. Okay? I'll be back soon, I promise. I love you." He kissed me, and ran out the door. I turned to Emily, who was smiling.

"Hello again, Kim," she said.

"Hi, Emily," I said, "Listen, I'm really sorry about-" she cut me off.

"Don't worry about it. I figured that something was happening between you, even then. The imprinting," she said, noticing my confused look," has its way of working before you even know it exists." I smiled, realizing that Sam must have imprinted on her. "Here, come into the kitchen," she said, "I know that you and Jared were going to go out tonight, so you must be hungry."

"What do you have?" I asked, because I was hungry, I hadn't eaten since at least two in the afternoon.

"You name it," she said, "I have to keep the wolves fed, so I always have a ton of food. Nice dress, by the way."

"Thank you," I said, smiling, "it was my moms from the eighties."

"Ooh, vintage!" she said. I laughed, knowing that we would get along. I spent the rest of the night worrying, because I realized that Jared was doing something dangerous. What, I wasn't sure, but Emily said something about a vampire with red hair that the wolves had been trying to catch for awhile. At around 11, I heard a wolf howl. Emily got up, and ran to the door, pulling it open. I followed her, and when I got outside, I saw five guys coming out of the trees. I recognized Sam, and Jared, and then my mouth dropped open when I realized that the other two were Jacob Black and Embry Call. When they were closer to the house, Emily ran towards Sam, throwing her arms around him, happy that he was safe. I realized that I finally felt at ease, and I knew this was because I saw that Jared was okay. I started walking to him, and then realized that it wasn't fast enough. So I ran, and when I got to him, I actually jumped up, so that he was holding me.

"Jared," I said, and I realized I was crying, "I'm so glad you're okay." He kissed me, and then put me down. We walked up to the house, holding hands. Everyone started talking about the vampire they had been trying to catch, but had failed to do so. I started yawning, and realized how tired I was. Jared and I said goodnight to everyone, and went to his car. On the way back to my house, we didn't talk much. He dropped me off outside my house, kissing me goodnight.

I walked inside, and my dad was waiting for me.

"How was your date?" he asked.

"It was great," I lied, "We went to dinner in Port Angeles, walked on the beach, and watched the sunset. It was really nice." I felt bad lying, but I didn't think my dad would react well to the abrupt change in plans. I told my dad that I was really tired and that I would see him in the morning, and went into my room. I changed into my pajamas, and crawled into my bed. As soon as I closed my eyes, I heard a tap on my window. I looked over, and there was Jared, shirtless and as hot as ever, standing outside of my window. I got up and opened the window, and he climbed in. I walked back to my bed, and he followed. We didn't talk about it, we just did what was natural. I lay on my side, facing him. He took my hands in his and kissed my forehead. I fell asleep like that, sure that this was the best feeling in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yay, this is the longest chapter so far :D That makes me happy! So this one is kind of a fun chapter, and then it gets kinda tense. I don't know where I'm going from this, but I don't think that there will be many more chapters. So yeah. Enjoy! **

When I woke up the next morning, I was alone. I already missed him, laying next to me, keeping me warm and safe. When I finally got out of bed, I checked my phone and saw that I had five new messages, three from Jared, one from Aylin, and one from Sherry. The three from Jared said,

"Morning beautiful, sorry about leaving, I had to go on patrol early this morning. -Jared"

"Kim, are you awake? -Jared"

"Kim! Are you okay? -Jared"

I sighed. He was _so _protective. I replied, telling him that I was awake. Now, on to the other messages. The one from Aylin said,

"Hey, Joshua and I are going out again tonight, wanna make it a double? Xoxo, Aylin" _Ooh, that sounds like fun!_ I thought. The last message from Sherry was her thanking me for letting her pass out at my house. I texted Jared again, telling him about the double date, asking him if he wanted to go.

When I walked into the kitchen, I realized that I was home alone. I made myself some breakfast, and ate it in front of the TV, which I rarely got to do anymore. By the time Jared finally replied (he had been sleeping) , saying that the double date sounded fun, it was one in the afternoon and I was bored. I decided to call him.

"Hello?" He said, sounding groggy.

"Hey..it's me," I said, smiling at his cute voice.

"Kim? Is everything okay?" He really was too overprotective.

"Jared. I'm fine. I'm bored, and home alone. What are you doing?"

"I'm coming over, I'll be there in five."

Aw, what a sweetie. I decided that putting on regular clothes would be a good idea, so I put on a pair of jeans and my favorite oversized cardigan. By the time I was done, Jared was in my room.

"Gee, have you ever heard of this thing called knocking?" I said, laughing.

"No, I haven't!" He exclaimed, "Do tell me more!" At this, he grabbed me around my waist and spun me around. "So, I figured that I'd just bring my date clothes over so I wouldn't have to go home again and then come back. It that okay?" He asked.

"Oh, that's fine!" I said, "But you're going to have to sit through my process of getting ready."

"Anytime," he said, winking. After that, we just hung out, watching movies, eating, and kissing. A lot of kissing. At around five, I started to get ready. Of course, Jared was there, distracting me. He "accidentally" walked in while I was changing, and when I was doing my hair, he would keep walking in and kissing me, so I really didn't get much done. When Aylin and Josh showed up, I was finally ready, in a grey sweater dress with black leggings and boots, with my hair in a pony tail. Aylin was wearing black leggings, and a grey, black, and white cowl-neck sweater that went down to her mid-thighs with black furry boots. We all got into Josh's car, and I asked Aylin where we were going.

"We're going somewhere…different," she said, smirking. I kept asking her where we were going, but she wouldn't give me a straight answer. We ended up driving to Port Angeles, where Joshua parked in a parking garage next to the mall.

"The mall?" I asked, "Aylin..are we seriously going shopping?"

"Nope," she said laughing, "But we are going inside." She grabbed Joshua's hand, and Jared grabbed mine. We followed them into the mall, up an escalator, and weaved through all of the people until we finally stopped in front of a store. I looked up at the sign and laughed.

"Build-A-Bear workshop? Really?" I said to Aylin, who looked as excited as I had when I had come here when I was 10.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "I thought that this would be fun!" I had to agree with her, I remembered having fun when I had been there before. Aylin ran inside the store, bouncing from bin to pin, trying to decide which animal she wanted. We decided to each make one, and then give the one we made to our date. I chose a brown bear, stuffed it, and bought it a cute floral dress and a little hair band, and went to pay for it. Once I was done and waiting for everyone else, I noticed that you can name them and get this little birth certificate. So I made one for her, naming her Kimberley, since I was giving her to Jared. After awhile, everyone finished making their bears, and we went to the food court for dinner. After we finished eating, we exchanged our bears. Jared loved Kimberley, and I couldn't help but laugh when he gave me the one he made. It was a wolf, and only had a pair of shorts on. I smiled, because now I had a little Jared to keep me company when real Jared was gone.

"Thank you," I said to Jared, "He's adorable!" Afterwards, we went back to my house, and Joshua dropped off Aylin, Jared and I, because Aylin was going to spend the night. After Jared kissed me goodnight, he whispered in my ear,

"If you want to have another adventure tonight, be at your window at 2. And if Aylin wants to come, she can too." I looked at him questioningly, but he just smirked, said, "Goodnight, Aylin, Kim," and left.

I opened the door, and Aylin and I went to my room. Once we got there, I told her what Jared had said. When I asked her if she wanted to go, she squealed and said, "Yes I want to go!" So we just chilled for a few hours, and at around 1:30 put on jeans, boots, flannels, and grabbed jackets. At 2, we were waiting by my window, and Jared was there at 2:01. I knew that Aylin couldn't know about the wolves, so I wondered what exactly we were doing. We didn't say anything, for fear of waking up my parents. We walked through the backyard, and then cut over so we were back on the road. We crossed the road, walked down to the beach, and continued walking along the shoreline. I saw a light up ahead, but I didn't know what it was, it just seemed like we were walking towards it. When we got closer, I realized that it was a camp fire, and there were people around it. A few minutes later, we were there, and sitting around the fire were Sam and Emily, Paul, Jacob, and Embry.

"Hey, everyone," Jared said. Sam looked up,

"Who's this?" he asked. I knew he was talking about Aylin. "This is Kim's friend, Aylin." Emily smiled.

"Hello, Aylin, I'm Emily, this is Sam, and Jacob, Paul, and Embry," she said, pointing at each person as she named them. Aylin smiled and said hello.

Jared and I sat down next to Sam and Emily, and Aylin sat down next to Jacob. After some idle chitchat, I turned around to look at Jared.

"So, what's the point of this?" I asked, not wanting to sound rude, "I mean, I'm having fun, but are we doing something specific?"

"Yes, actually," he laughed, "This is something we do every year. Apparently Sam started it, and it's tradition now. We all come out here in the early morning, and basically just hang out. It's a simple tradition, but it gives us something to look forward to."

"Plus," Paul added, "There's also the 4 o'clock swim." At this, everyone except for Emily, Aylin and I cheered.

"You…go swimming at 4...in the morning?" I asked, incredulously, "Is that even safe?"

"Yeah, for us, it is," Jared said, and I got the meaning in his words.

"Don't worry," Emily assured us, "We don't have to go."

So for the rest of the morning, we just hung out, and I dozed off a few times against Jared's shoulder. I was woken up at 4, though, when all of the guys got up to go swimming.

Aylin, Emily, and I sat together, watching them run into the ocean, diving in and running around like little kids. About ten minutes after they ran in, Jared, Embry, and Sam came running up to us. Before I could get suspicious, Jared picked me up in his arms and ran back into the ocean. The entire time, I was screaming.

"JARED! JARED! Put me down! NO! JARED!" I was afraid of the cold water, but then I realized that because Jared was so warm, the water around him wasn't cold. We swam around, laughing and talking, for awhile, until around 5:30, when the sun started to come up. I realized that Aylin and I needed to get back before my parents woke up, so Jared took us home. She and I ended up crashing on my bed and slept until one in the afternoon.

When we finally woke up, Aylin called her parents, and told them that she was going to stay another night at my house. They didn't care, because Aylin usually lived at my house during break. After awhile, I decided to go online and check my email. There was an email from the school, reminding us that the first day of school was less than three weeks away. I groaned, because this had seriously been the best summer of my life, and I didn't want it to end. When I shut off my computer, I walked into the living room, where Aylin was laying on my couch, watching a movie, and eating a bowl of spaghetti.

"Hey, s-dude, where did you get the spaghetti?" I asked,

"Oh I found it in your refrigerator," she said, shrugging, "Your parents told me a long time ago that I could eat whatever I wanted."

"Yeah, I remember that," I said, laughing, "But I don't think they meant that you could eat us out of house and home." She rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to the movie. "So," I continued, "School starts in almost two weeks…" at this, she groaned.

"Thank, Kim. You just ruined my week. I'm trying not to think about that fact, thank you very much."

"If you had let me continue, I was going to tell you that since school is about to start, I need clothes. And I was going to invite you to go shopping with me today, but since I ruined your week, I guess you can't go." After I said that, she jumped up, and I said, "Aylin. Calm down. I'm kidding. So when do you want to leave?" She smiled,

"Five minutes ago?" She said.

I laughed, and went to get ready. It looked like the weather was going to be nice today, so I wore a pair of faded jeans and a plain black v-neck t-shirt along with my black converse. Aylin raided my closet, and emerged wearing a yellow quarter-sleeved dress with black leggings underneath and yellow sandals. After grabbing my purse and putting my wallet inside of it, we left in my car, since Aylin had been dropped off by Joshua.

We shopped in Port Angeles for the rest of the day, until my car was literally filled with shopping bags.

"You know," I said to Aylin, "Some people might think that we have a shopping problem."

"Nah," she said, "We need all of this stuff!"

"Oh?" I said, laughing, "You needed three pairs of underwear with fruit on them?"

"Yes," she said, defensive, "I do!" We started driving home when my phone rang, and it ended up being Jared.

"Hey," I said, laughing, "How is my amazing boyfriend today?"

"Kim?" he said, sounding worried, "Where are you?" _Oh shit. Something's wrong._

"_I'm with Aylin, on our way back from Port Angeles, I texted you saying we were going shopping…"_

"_Oh..yeah," he said, "Well, come to Sam and Emily's."_

"_Why?" I asked, alarmed. We only went there when something was wrong. "What's going on?"_

"_The whole town is on lockdown," he said, "Well, figuratively. There's a few vampires around the edges of the town, trying to get in."_

"_Wait, then shouldn't we not go back into La Push? Like…go stay somewhere else?"_

"_No," he said, "I want you here." _

_I told him we would get to Sam and Emily's as soon as possible. But then a thought crossed my mind._

"_Hey…Jared?" I asked._

"_Yes, Kim?"_

"_Aylin…is clueless. What should I tell her? About, you know." He got what I was trying to say._

"_Well, it seems like you're going to need to tell her. Let me check with Sam." He hung up, and then called me back a minute or so later, saying that, under the circumstances, I was allowed to tell her. When we hung up for a second time, I took a deep breath, and then turned to Aylin._

"_Hey…Aylin?" I said, nervous._

"_Yeah? What's up with Jared?" she said, sounding curious._

"_There's something I need to tell you," I said. I proceeded to tell her about the legends, and how they were true. _

"_Wait..why are you telling me this?" She asked._

"_B-because the town is in dangers right now. Apparently there are some vampires trying to get in, but the wolves are protecting the town and keeping them out. And the reason why we're not staying out is because Jared wants me in there," I had told her about the imprinting, "So we need to go to Sam Uley's house." She agreed, and within a few minutes, we were nearing La Push. Just before we crossed the line, I saw two wolves, one on either side of the road. Aylin saw them too, and her mouth dropped open in shock._

"_T-t-those aren't wolves!" she said, shaking. _

"_Yes, they are, Aylin. But don't worry, they're perfectly sane." With that, we continued, and one of the wolves followed our car all of the way to Sam and Emily's. Once we got there, the wolf waited by the car, and walked with us to the porch. As soon as we got inside, the wolf took off. _

"_Emily?" I called._

"_Kim! I'm in the kitchen!" She answered. I started walking towards the kitchen, and Aylin followed. Emily was sitting at the kitchen table, looking worried. _

"_Hey, Em," I said, "You remember Aylin, right?"_

"_Yes," Emily said, smiling, "Of course I do. So I heard that you know about the wolves now?"_

"_Umm…yeah," Aylin said, nervously, "Kim told me on the way here. And one walked us to the house."_

"_Yes, that was Jacob," said Emily, "They aren't taking any chances today." We spent the rest of the evening with Emily, and just as we were starting to wonder what we should do for the rest of the night, Jacob came back to the house._

"_So we're still watching the boundaries, because the vampires haven't left. Jared wants you two to stay the night here." We nodded, and I called my mom, telling her that I was spending the night at Aylin's house. She didn't question it. Emily helped us get blankets out, and we made beds on the couch. Once an hour, one of the wolves would walk up to Emily's, sometimes in human form, to give us updates. At the eleven o'clock check, Jared came by in his human form. The second he walked in the door, I ran up to him and hugged him. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt him wipe the tears off my face. _

"_I'm so worried about you," I sobbed. I noticed Emily and Aylin leave the room. I didn't know how long I had with Jared, but I was going to make it count. _

"_Baby, I know. But you know that I have to do this," he said. Then he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I have to go now, they need me. But I'll be back, I promise."_

"_Okay," I whispered, "I love you."_

"_I love you too," he said, "more than anything in the world." He left, and Emily and Aylin came back into the living room. I started crying, and then I thought of something._

"_Hey, Emily?" I asked, looking at her._

"_Yes, Kim?"_

"_How are you not a mess right now?"_

_She laughed. "Because I've been through this before. Trust me, the first time I was sobbing uncontrollably the entire time he was gone. And even now, I'm a mess. But I hide it, because I need to be strong for him."_

_Aylin looked at us as though we were crazy._

"_You imprintees are pyscho, you know that?" We laughed._

"_Yeah," I said, "But it's worth it."_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello again :) I know I just updated, but I wrote two chapters today, and I'm really proud of myself. So I'm rewarding myself by uploading another chapter. This chapter is short, so is the next one. But I keep writing these lines, and then thinking "Oh that's really good...I'll just end it there." Sorry :( but at least it's longer than chapter one, right? **

**Oh, and 14 reviews :D i'm so happy! thank you all :)  
**

**Like I said in the last chapter, I don't know where I'm going with this. Also, I'm not comfortable with writing sex scenes. I hope you all are okay with this, it's just that I really wouldn't know what to say. I'll probably just imply sex when I eventually get there. So, enjoy chapter 11 :)  
**

I knew that I should sleep, but I couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see pale white figures with red eyes, hunting. Tearing apart people, drinking their blood. At around 3 in the morning, I gave up trying to sleep altogether. I walked into the kitchen, and found Emily stirring something in a bowl.

"Muffin mix," she said, "I cook when I'm worried." I asked her if I could help, and she got out other various dessert mixes. By the time Aylin woke up at 6, the counter was covered with cakes, cupcakes, brownies, muffins, and cookies. When she walked into the kitchen, she laughed.

"Okay, so I had this dream that vampires were attacking my house, but then they started cooking desserts in my kitchen…I couldn't figure out why, until I woke up and smelled all of this," she said, motioning to the various foods, "did you two sleep at all last night?"

"Nope," I said, "I eventually gave up trying at 3, and came in here to find Emily making muffins, which escalated to making all of this."

"Yeah," Emily said, "And it's not like it'll go to waste. Once this is all over, the guys are going to be starving."

"Then shouldn't we make substantial food, too?" I asked. Emily's eyes got wide.

"Ooh, that's probably a good idea," she said. Aylin laughed.

"Well, you guys are lucky," she said, "I make a mean spaghetti. And I know that Kim makes amazing hamburgers." Emily and I laughed, and we immediately started cooking. I was surprised that she had the ingredients for everything, and when I mentioned it, she said,

"I started stocking up when all of the guys started turning. I figured that something like this could eventually happen, and they would all want to be fed. So we invested in a big freezer, and stocked up on meat and various seasonings. Along with frozen and canned vegetables, fruit, and boxed pastas. I make food from scratch, of course. But when things like this happens, and they get hungry, they could care less whether it comes from my kitchen or Betty Crocker's." We spent the rest of the morning cooking, and finally took a break at noon. It was then that I realized that no one had checked on us in awhile.

"They have," said Emily, "it's just been in their wolf forms. Which means that something is happening. Believe me," she said, noticing our questioning looks, "I've been through this before."

At three, we heard a wolf howl. I looked at Emily, who jumped up and ran to the door. Aylin looked at me, but I just followed Emily, throwing up the door and sprinting outside. Emily was standing at the foot of the stairs, staring at the trees. I stood next to her, and when Aylin finally came outside, she stood next to me.

Sam emerged first, and he didn't even get close to the house before Emily was gone, sprinting towards him. Paul and Jacob came next, then Embry. I waited. Lastly, Jared walked out of the trees. I let out a broken sob, and took off. As I was running to him, he started running too. The second I reached him, I threw my arms around him, and he picked me up, hugging me, holding me. I was a complete mess, sobbing, crying, and saying his name.

"J-j-j-Jared…I-I-I'm so glad you're o-o-okay…I w-w-was so worried…" He kissed my hair, my face, my lips, saying nothing. He eventually put me down, and I immediately grabbed his hand. I wasn't letting go of him anytime soon. We walked back to the house, where everyone was gathered on the porch. I noticed that Emily was like me, making sure to have some sort of physical contact with Sam at all times, afraid that if she let go, he would leave again.

"You guys must be hungry," Emily said, her voice kind of broken, "We made tons of food. How about we go inside, and you can tell us what happened?" We all agreed, and we quickly made our way to the kitchen. I grabbed a little bit of everything, unlike the guys, who grabbed a lot of everything. When we finally got settled, Sam started telling the story.

"There were five vampires, and they had themselves staked around the territory. In the water, on the trees, anywhere. We don't know why they wanted in here so badly, but they were determined. So we came up with a plan, and attacked. We would gang up on one at a time, which took awhile, but paid off in the end." Then he went into detail, which I really didn't want to hear, so I just leaned on Jared and dozed off. Now that he was safe, I could finally sleep. Awhile later, he nudged me awake.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

"I don't want to leave you," I said, desperation clear in my voice. He nodded, and stood up. He helped me up, and told everyone that we were leaving. I realized that Aylin was still there, and said something. He thought for a minute, and then asked Jacob if he could take her home. Jacob agreed, and Aylin smiled. As her best friend, I knew that she had a crush on him, even though everyone knew that he loved Bella Swan, this girl that lived in Forks.

Jared helped me into his car, and we took off. I asked him where we were going, to which he replied,

"Somewhere," I rolled my eyes, and asked him if I should call my parents and tell them that I was staying at a friends house again. He thought for a moment, and said,

"As much as I would love to keep you for the night, you should stay at home tonight. I don't want your parents to get suspicious." I realized that that was probably a good idea, so I called my mom and told her that I would be home by 8, and that I was hanging out with Jared. She didn't seem to care, she just told me to have fun and to not do anything stupid. By the time I hung up with her, Jared was parking in front of a little house. It was on this large cliff, and looked out over the ocean. I looked at him questioningly.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to show you my new house," he said, smiling, "I figured that my girlfriend would be a good person to help me decorate it."

"You…bought a house?" I said, not believing him.

"Well, I'm 18," he said, "So it's legal, and my mom is starting to get irritated with me being gone so much. So I talked to Sam, and he had this property up here. With the help of some of the guys, we got this place built. Do you like it?"

"Yes," I said, "It's so cute! But you're right, you need my help." It was so drab. We needed to paint it and make it a home. Then I thought of something. "You know, I don't think my parents are going to be okay with you having your own house…they're not going to let me just come over."

"Yeah," he said, "But you're turning 18 next week, right?" I nodded, "So you could technically move in with me if you wanted to." Whoa. This was moving way too fast.

"Jared, this is moving too fast. We've only been together for a little while, and you're already talking about moving in together? I can't do this right now. We're about to start our senior year of high school, and I can't move out before I even graduate."

"Kim," he started, looking upset, "I didn't mean that you should move in now. I was just saying that if you wanted to, you could. There's enough space here for both of us. As for what your parents will think, I can always come over if they don't like it."

"Yeah, that's true. And they love having you over," I said. And it was true. They love Jared. "So, show me the house!" He led me inside, and my first thought was how he was going to fit inside. "Um, Jared, are you sure that this house is big enough for you?" He laughed.

"Well, it's all I can afford for right now. So it'll have to work." I realized that he was right, he probably has little to no money. I knew he didn't have a steady job, but he knew how to fix cars, and was able to earn money doing that.

The house was small, but cute. There was a kitchen, a small living room, a bathroom, and a bedroom. Simple, but efficient. And it was perfect.

"So, remember how I missed your birthday?" I said.

"Yeah," he said, unsure of where I was going with this.

"Well, I'm giving you your birthday present now," I said, smiling. "We're going to go shopping. I'm going to buy you stuff to make this house a home."

"Kim, no. I won't let you do that," he said.

"Hey, this is my house, too," I said, "Well, eventually." I could tell he enjoy that.

"So when are we going?" he asked, smiling.

"How about tomorrow? I'd say tonight but I need to get home soon."

"Yeah," he said, "That's probably a good idea." After that, he took me home, and promised me that he would call me later.

I walked inside, and found my mom in her office, on her computer.

"Hey mom," I said, hugging her, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm home."

"Oh, hi honey!" she said, hugging me back, "Did you have fun at Aylin's, and with Jared?"

"Yes, I did. So did anything important happen while I was gone?"

"Actually, yes," she said, smiling, "Guess who's coming to visit?"

"Who?"

"Aunt Miranda!"

"Really?" I squealed, "Wait. Is Corrine coming too?" My mom nodded and I screamed. Corrine was my cousin, and I loved her to death. Besides Aylin, she was one of my best friends. Because her and my Aunt Miranda lived so far away, I rarely saw her. When she was here, we would constantly get into shenanigans.

"When are they coming?" I asked eagerly.

"Monday," my mom said, "So we need to start getting the house ready. Can Corrine sleep in your room?"

"Duh!" She always sleeps in my room when she's here. Monday couldn't come fast enough.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So this is the third update in three days :) I'm so proud of myself. I really like this chapter, even though it's short. I'm still working on 13, and it's reeeaaallllyyyyy long. Oh, and I changed the rating to M because chapter 13 gets...steamy. Not sex, though. **

**Enjoy! ღ•*  
**

By the time Monday came around, I was more excited than a little kid on Christmas. I had called Jared that night and told him about her, and about some of the trouble we had gotten into during her past visits. I had helped my mom clean the whole house, including setting up the guest room for Aunt Miranda and pulling out the trundle bed in my room for Corinne. Ten minutes before they were supposed to arrive, I texted Jared.

"They're going to be here in 10. So excited! -Kim"

We had decided that Corinne and I should spend some time together before I introduced her to Jared. I really wanted her to meet him, because I knew that she would love him. Besides, maybe she could meet someone down here in La Push. I looked down on my phone and saw that Jared had replied.

"I know you are. You're so adorable : ) Call me when you can hang. -Jared"

He's so sweet. I checked the clock and realized that Aunt Miranda and Corinne were going to be here any minute. I looked out the window and saw their car pull up.

"MOM!" I shouted, "THEY'RE HERE!" She came running into the room, and we opened the door and walked outside.

"Anda-Anda Bear!" yelled my mom, (they have embarrassing nicknames for each other, just like Aylin and I), "Get your butt over here!"

"Oh, look, it's Oz the Great and Powerful," yelled Miranda, "Did you come to give me a heart?"

"Nope, a brain!" They started laughing hysterically. I looked at Corinne, who smiled. _Watch this,_ I mouthed, and winked. She nodded.

"CORINNEY-POO!" I yelled, louder than my mom or Miranda, "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Corrine, keeping a straight face, yelled back,

"KIMMY-BEAR I MISSED YOU MORE! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE SO I CAN HUG YOU!"

We finished by running across the yard in slow motion, before colliding dramatically. By then, we couldn't contain our laughter. We fell on the ground, laughing until we were crying. We looked up at our moms, who were just standing there, shaking their heads and laughing.

"Fine," said my mom, "You two can handle the bags. C'mon, Miranda." With that, they walked inside. I looked at Corinne.

"Can you believe our moms?" I asked.

"You know, I don't know how Grandma handled them as sisters," she said, shaking her head. Miranda was dark-skinned like me, since our moms were sisters. Her skin was a shade or so lighter, since her dad wasn't from the reservation. He had skipped out on them when she was two, so she didn't remember him at all. We have the same straight black hair, but her eyes are blue, and she's taller than I am. I think she's about 6 feet, but I'm not completely sure.

We gathered up all of the bags and headed inside, putting her moms bags in the guest room and her bags in my room. We then sat on my bed, and we caught up. I told her about Jared, and she told me about the various guys she had had things with since the last time I had seen her.

"So, when am I going to meet Prince Charming?" she asked. Since I couldn't tell her about the imprinting, I told her about how much I liked him, which led to the nickname.

"You've already met him," I reminded her.

"True, but that's when you two were friends. And it was only for a second. You've never told me about him like this before."

"Well, he wanted us to get settled in and caught up before you met him."

"Okay, well my stuff is in here, and I think we've caught up. Can we go see him? Or can he come here? Please?" she begged. I started laughing.

"Of course, Corinne."

We found my mom and Aunt Miranda in the living room, laughing hysterically.

"And this, Corinne," I said, pointing at them, "Is what we will look like when we're older." My mom laughed. "Hey mom, I was wondering if it's okay if Corinne and I go see Jared. She really wants to meet him."

"Oh, your boyfriend?" asked Miranda. I nodded. "I want to meet him too. You should invite him over for dinner tonight! Dorothy, can we? Please?"

"Miranda, you sound like you're five again," said my mom, laughing, "I was planning on it just being us tonig-oh, don't you pull that face with me! Fine, he can come for dinner," she said, laughing.

We said goodbye to our moms, and got in my car and drove to Jared's. My mom knew about Jared having his own house, but we didn't think that we should tell Aunt Miranda right away. I had already told Corinne, who thought that it was the coolest thing ever. We got to his house, and Corinne and I walked up and knocked on the door. Jared answered a few seconds later, looking like he had just woken up.

"Jared," I said, "You look like you just woke up. And I called you right before we left, saying we were coming over…did you fall asleep while you were waiting?"

"Maybe," he said groggily, "but I'm awake now. Come on in." We walked into his newly decorated house. He and I had gone shopping a few days before, and his house looked fantastic. We had gotten lots of wood cabin-type décor, and some girly stuff for me, too.

"Jared," I said, "This is my cousin, Corinne. Corinne, this is Jared." Corinne shook his hand, seeming intimidated by his size. After awhile, though, she seemed to warm up to him. We hung out in the living room, talking about random things, and just catching up. Corinne told him about Oregon, and told stories about a few parties she had been to. I invited Jared to dinner, and he declined, saying that he had a previous engagement, which I took to mean that he had to patrol. When we left around 4, he said that a group of the guys were going to the beach the next day, and invited us to join them. I told him that we would love to, because I honestly couldn't wait for Corinne to meet the guys.

We drove home, and I told my mom that Jared couldn't make it to dinner, and that he was really sorry. I think that she was actually kind of happy that he had declined, because she wanted to talk to Miranda without Miranda getting distracted by my hunk of a boyfriend.

When I woke up the next day, my mom told me that when my dad had gotten back the night before, he had surprised her and Miranda with three train tickets. They were going to go up to Canada, and go sightseeing. They asked us if we would be okay with staying alone, and we assured them that we would be fine. They were leaving that afternoon, and would be back in four days. Before they left, my mom pulled me aside.

"Now, I'm sure your dad has already told you to not let Jared spent the night," I nodded, because my dad had told me this about an hour before, along with a lecture about unprotected sex and teenage pregnancy. "Well, I know you're going to invite him over. I should tell you not to, but if you really want to, go ahead. Just, please don't have sex. Okay?" I nodded again, because I really wasn't planning on having sex anytime soon. "Second, I'm sure that Aylin or someone is going to try to persuade you to have a party. You know how your dad and I feel when it comes to drinking, and since it's still break, a party is okay. I know that Corinne is not new to house parties, so it's not that big of a deal. Just make sure to keep it under control, and to clean the house when you're done. Okay?" I nodded. "Okay. I love you, be safe." After they left, I told Corinne what my mom had said. She sat there in utter disbelief.

"Your mom said you could have a party? While they were gone?" I nodded, laughing. "That is SO cool!"

We went to the beach around 2, throwing on bathing suits and sundresses. The sun was out, so we figured that swimming was a possibility. When we got to the beach, I immediately saw Jared, along with Paul, Jacob, Embry, and Quil playing football. Quil had changed a few weeks before, but he was just now becoming comfortable with the wolf gene. Corinne followed me down to the beach, and we put towels down on the sand not too far from the guys. The second Jared saw me, he ran up to me and kissed me. I introduced Corinne to the guys, when another guy walked up. I recognized him, even though he looked…older. It was Seth Clearwater. I looked at Jared questioningly, who nodded.

"Corinne, this is Seth Clearwater. Seth, this is my cousin, Corinne." The second he looked at her, it was like everything in his mind was gone. I vaguely recognized the same expression that Jared had had that day on the beach…when we got in that fight…when….he imprinted on me…._Holy shit. Seth just imprinted on my cousin._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here we go...the long-awaited...Chapter 13. Okay, maybe not long awaited. But it is the longest chapter so far. Woo! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, but I'm having trouble writing Chapter 14. Writers block, I guess. I know what I want to write, I'm just having issues putting it into words. I'll probably finish it tonight, or tomorrow. I'm on "vacation" (my dad's working out of town and I'm with him) but I really have nothing to do during the day, so I'll probably be writing a lot. **

**Also...I've been making bags out of t-shirts (sounds weird but it's really cool) and I have a few Twilight ones...would anyone be interested in buying one? PM me :)  
**

**Enjoy the chapter! xoxo  
**

I started panicking. _What if she didn't like him back? What if she couldn't stay in La Push? What if she freaks out over the werewolf gene? _I shook my head, realizing that I could drive myself crazy with the what-ifs. I looked at Jared, who looked at Jacob. I knew that this was because Jacob was the second-in-command. Jacob grabbed Seth and muttered something in his ear. Jacob started walking away, Seth going too, semi-forcibly. Embry, Quil, Jared, and I just kind of looked at each other until Corinne interrupted.

"What the hell just happened?" I forgot that she didn't know anything, and then I realized that she would soon enough. I didn't know what to say, so I just looked at Jared. He coughed, and said,

"Umm…Seth's just…going through a hard time. He has a…uhh…difficult time with pretty girls." Good save, Jared.

"Oh," Corinne said, blushing, "Umm…thanks." We settled down on our towels, trying to tan. The guys went back to playing football, even though Jared was…distracted.

"Jared, dude, I know Kim looks good in a bathing suit, but can you try to keep your head in the game?" Jared growled at Embry, while I tried to hide my smile. A few minutes later, I looked up at the sky, which had suddenly become cloudy and dark grey. I knew that it would start raining any minute now.

"Hey, Corinne? I don't know if you've looked at the sky lately, but I think it's going to start raining." She removed her sunglasses and looked up.

"You know what I say?" she asked, smiling evilly. I shrugged my shoulders. "Let it. As someone wise once said, 'Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning how to dance in the rain.'" That was one of my favorite things about Corinne. Not only was she quick, but she was wild. She would surprise you.

When it started raining about a half hour later, when everyone else on the beach started heading to their cars, Corinne jumped up and ran straight into the ocean. I just sat up and laughed. Jared came over to me.

"What's up with her?" he asked.

" 'Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning how to dance in the rain.'" With that, I jumped up and ran to join her. We jumped in the waves, laughing and having a great time. I looked back at the beach and saw Jared staring at me. "Well, are you going to wait for the storm to pass, or are you going to dance in the rain?" I yelled at him. I got my answer when he sprinted to the water, and picked me up. He ran out into the ocean a little farther and tossed me in. I stood up, walked to shallower water, and sat down. He followed and stood in front of me. I just looked up at him, smiling.

"You're irresistible, you know that?" he said, smirking. He kneeled down in front of me, and kissed me. I found myself leaning back until I was laying on the sand. He positioned himself on top of me, and we continued kissing. I knew that this was the worst kind of PDA, but I didn't care. The only people around were the guys and Corinne. I felt Jared's hand on my hip, gently rubbing my skin. He slid his hand up until it was just under my boobs. I pulled back.

"Jared, we're in public."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to get you alone," he said, smirking. But he sat up, pulling me up with him. That was when I heard the catcalls and whistles. I rolled my eyes, and Jared laughed. "Don't listen to them," he whispered in my ear, "they're just jealous."

When we started gathering our stuff up, I asked Jared if he wanted to ride home with us. I told him about my parents being gone, and about my mom's rules. He immediately agreed, and he helped Corinne and I get our stuff to my car. I drove, and Jared sat in the backseat. When we got back, we put all of our stuff away, and Corinne went into my room, saying that she was going to go online and talk to some of her friends. I told her that Jared and I would make dinner, and tell her when it was ready.

I went into the kitchen and pulled out a frozen pizza, deciding to take it easy for the night. When I was leaning over to put the pizza in the oven, I felt someone come up behind me.

"Jared, I'm leaning over a hot oven. I don't think this is a good idea."

"You know I would never let you fall in," he said. As he spoke, he slightly lifted up the shirt I was wearing and started rubbing the bare skin. I shivered, and closed the oven door. I set the timer for 45 minutes, and went over to the refrigerator to get out garlic bread and a salad. As I was making the salad, Jared came behind me again. This time, he started kissing my neck, and rubbing his hands up and down my sides.

"J-Jared," I said, stammering, "I'm trying to cook."

"I know," he said, feigning innocence, "and you told Corinne that I would help you. And I am."

"This isn't helping!"

"It isn't?" he asked, sounding shocked. "Maybe I'll just have to try harder." At that, he continued kissing my neck, and sucked on it. He lifted the bottom of my shirt up, higher and higher until he took it off, exposing my bra. He moved his hands up, cupping my breasts. I think I stopped breathing. He started massaging my breasts when I heard my bedroom door open. "Corinne," I yelled, "Can you do me a favor and bring me my cell phone? It's in my purse."

"Sure!" she replied. I immediately ran for my shirt, throwing it back on and returning to the salad. Jared sat down at the table, trying to discreetly cover the bulge in his pants. By the time Corinne came back with my phone, I had calmed down and Jared was mostly normal again. I finished the salad, took out the pizza and warmed the bread up. We decided to watch a movie in the living room, and after discussing and a few arguments we decided on Thor. I sat next to Jared, and after we finished our pizza we cuddled. After Thor ended, I heard a knock at the door. I answered it, and there, of all people, was Seth Clearwater. I guess that I should have expected it, but the thought of him actually coming to my house had never crossed my mind. "Seth," I said, a little louder than normal, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, uh, I got a text from Jared, saying that you were having a movie night. He invited me over…I thought he told you?" I realized that this was a lie, but I couldn't deny Seth. I let him in, offered him pizza, and led him to the living room. When he walked in the living room, Corinne didn't look as shocked as I expected her to be. I figured that Jared had talked to her, so I didn't say anything. We decided to continue the movie trend and watched Captain America next. We spent the rest of the night having a superhero movie marathon. I noticed that Seth and Corinne were talking, and by the time we finished Iron Man 2, he had his arm around her and she was leaning up against him. I smiled, snuggling closer to Jared. I realized that it was late, and wondered if Seth was supposed to be going home anytime soon. I whispered this to Jared, who answered, "His mom knows about Corinne. When he asked if he could come over tonight, she said no at first. Then she saw how upset he was, and she agreed. She said he could stay the night if it was okay with you, as long as he didn't miss his patrol."

Instead of watching more movies, I decided to just randomly turn on the TV. We ended up watching something on MTV, but I don't think anyone was actually watching it. Seth and Corinne were talking quietly, and from the way things were looking, she was starting to fall for him. I decided that sleeping in our beds tonight was highly unlikely, so Jared and I went into my room, grabbed the mattresses, blankets, and pillows, and put them on the living room floor. Both of the mattresses were full size, so we moved the couches a little so that there would be space between them. We made the beds and got settled. I didn't know if Corinne would be okay with sharing a bed with Seth, but she didn't freak out. She just kept her distance. I noticed that Seth kept moving closer, and I think she did, too. Eventually, she was curled up against his chest, asleep. Seth just lay there, holding her, with this content look on his face.

Jared lay on his back, and pulled me up so I was laying on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me, and hummed quietly in my ear until I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I was on my side, curled up against Jared. I looked over at Corinne and Seth. Seth was laying on his back, and Corinne had her head on his shoulder, with one arm over his body. She was curled into his side, still sleeping. I looked up at Jared who, no surprise, was awake. He was somehow always able to sense when I was awake. I whispered, "They're so cute." He nodded and smiled. The next time I looked over, I noticed Corinne stirring. As soon as she was awake, sure enough, Seth was, too. I wasn't sure if Corinne would be okay with how they fell asleep, but she just smiled and looked up at him. Not wanting to ruin their moment, I turned back to Jared.

"So, want to have a party tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure!" He said, laughing, "Here?"

"Duh! My mom said we could if we wanted to. And the cool thing is, we don't have to do a thing. I'll just text Aylin and Sherry, and they'll take care of everything."

"Even food?" asked Corinne.

"Yep," I said, "And alcohol."

After a few more minutes of cuddling and party ideas, we got up and cleaned up the living room. Seth and Jared left to go shower and put on some clean clothes, and I grabbed my phone and called Aylin.

"Morning, sunshine!" I yelled into the phone.

"Holy hell," said Aylin, groggily, "It's 8 in the freaking morning!"

"So I'm having a party tonight," I said cheerily, ignoring her, "And you and Sherry are in charge."

"WHAT?" she screamed. Corinne started laughing.

"Yep, so get up and get rolling. Just let me know the details." I hung up the phone, not waiting for a reply.

"So, Corinne," I said nonchalantly, "What's up with you and Seth?" She smiled.

"I-I don't know," she said quietly, "I mean, I just met him yesterday. And I like him. A lot."

"Corinne, there's nothing wrong with that. Just go with your instinct."

We spent the rest of the morning cleaning up the house, and putting away breakable and valuable items. Luckily, we didn't need to worry about noise, since our house was secluded. I realized around noon that I missed Jared, and called his cell, telling him so. Instead of saying anything, he hung up and was at my house within five minutes. And being the romantic that he is, he even brought me a sunflower. I kissed him, and went to put it in some water. As I put the vase on the table, he came up behind me.

"You know," he whispered seductively, fingering my neck, "We never got to finish yesterday…" I smiled, because even though I didn't want to have sex, I had enjoyed yesterday. Instead of answering him, I just walked away. I walked into my parents room, and into their bathroom. When I turned around, of course he was there.

"So," I said shyly, playing with my hair, "What were you saying?" He didn't say anything, he just walked up to me, grabbed my hips, and pushed me back until I was against the wall, kissing me hungrily. He worked his way down to my neck, gently biting and sucking it. He was slowly working his hands up my torso, pushing my shirt up and pulling it over my head. He moved his hands to my breasts, playing with them and kissing me at the same time. He then kissed his way down my chest and my stomach, stopping right next to my belly button. He sucked and bit on the skin next to it, leaving a mark. Then he kissed down until he reached the bottom of my pants. "J-Jared," I stammered, "Stop. I can't go any further." He unwillingly obliged, standing up.

"Kim, I love you. And I want you to know that I respect you and the choices you make. I promise that I will never go any farther than you're comfortable with," he said, looking me in the eyes. I really did have the perfect boyfriend. He helped me get my shirt back on, and after I fixed my hair, we went back out to the kitchen. Corinne was sitting on the counter, smiling at us.

"So, did you two have fun?" she asked. Neither of us answered, Jared just smiled and I blushed. Then I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I yelled, figuring that it was Aylin or Sherry. It ended up being Seth. I looked at Corinne, who started blushing. Seth, not missing a beat, walked up to Corinne and hugged her. I thought that they were going to kiss, but then my phone rang. I ran to get it, and it was Aylin.

"Hello?"

"Hey, so here's the plan. People are going to show up around 8, Sherry and I have food and booze. We invited about 30 people each, which means about 80 should show up. So get all dolled up and be ready at 6, cause that's when we're coming over. See you then!" Without waiting for an answer from me, she hung up. I smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

"That was Aylin, people are supposed to show up around 8, so we need to be ready by 6. Everything else is handled."

At around 4, Corinne and I started getting ready. She helped me curl my hair, which took awhile since it's so long. I taught her how to do a waterfall braid, and she experimented with it until she liked it. We did our makeup, me going for a simplified look, her for a bold look. Remembering my shopping trip the from week before, I went through my shopping bags. When Corinne and I were finally done, and we walked out to the boys, they were speechless. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with this sheer top that had a wild black and white print on the front. The front was pretty innocent, but the back was basically see through. Corinne was wearing a classic black dress. The front looked the something Audrey Hepburn would have worn, and the back made the dress fit in this century. There was a strip of rhinestones around her neck, and then the dress became backless until right above her butt. She had on dangly rhinestone earrings and black heels with rhinestone straps. When she turned around to give Seth the back view, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Jared was somewhat used to my outfits, but even he couldn't keep his eyes off me.

Aylin and Sherry showed up at 6:30, Aylin in a black wrap dress with hot pink accents (nails, shoes, necklace, eyeshadow), and Sherry in a red miniskirt with a black top. They brought in the food and alcohol (and some non alcoholic beverages) and set everything up on the counter. I still hadn't decided if I was going to drink or not, so I asked Jared if he was going to. He said he might drink a little, but nothing major. I wanted to remind somewhat sane, plus I always thought that the host of a party should never get drunk.

By 9, we had ourselves a party. Music was blasting, and somehow, people were already drunk. A game of spin the bottle was being played in the living room, and people were dancing pretty much…everywhere. I was drinking a beer, Jared was on his second, and Corinne was…actually, I'm not sure what she was drinking. But she was hammered.

I heard someone yell from the living room that they were going to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. I groaned, _Really? We're not in middle school anymore, but I decided to watch anyways. The way we play is, someone goes in a closet and is blindfolded. Then, the members of the opposite sex play Rock, Paper, Scissors until one person remains. That person goes in the closet for 7 minutes (obviously) and it's up to them whether they tell the other person who they are or not. _

_I watched a few rounds, before getting bored and wandering off to find Jared. He was in the kitchen, talking to the guys. I hung out with them for a few minutes until I remember that Corinne was here somewhere. I walked around the house, trying to find her, when I saw her through the window. I walked outside, and saw her holding hands with Seth, walking down to the beach. I didn't want to invade their privacy, so I decided to trust them to not do anything stupid. _

_The rest of the party was uneventful, but it was fun. I danced with Jared, and we kissed quite a bit, too. There weren't any incidents, except for when I walked in my room and found Aylin and Joshua making out on my bed. Some people left, while some just crashed on random surfaces. Jared and I fell asleep on my bed, and when I woke up, Seth and Corinne were on her bed. I decided to get up and walk around, and see what the house looked like. I walked into the living room, which was messy, but not trashed. There were people on the couches, and a bunch of people on the floor. In the kitchen, Aylin and Joshua had somehow passed out on the table, with some people scattered on the floor. Luckily, no one was in my parent's bed, but there were two people in the guest room. I went back to my room, cuddling up next to Jared on the bed. I fell asleep again, and woke up when I heard laughter. I sat up, and Aylin and Sherry were sitting in my room, talking to Corinne. Jared and Seth were gone, I noticed. I sat up, and they looked at me guiltily._

"_Did we wake you up?" asked Aylin, laughing._

"_Yeah, but it's okay. Are there still people crashed throughout the house?" _

"_Pretty much everyone left," said Sherry._

"_Yeah, and Jared and Seth are cleaning up," added Corinne._

"_Oh cool," I answered, laying back on the bed. We started talking about school, which was starting in two weeks. Jared and Seth came back in a few minutes later, Jared sitting next to me and Seth went to sit next to Corinne. Sherry and Aylin left a little later, taking the alcohol with them, because I didn't want to be in charge of it. _

_The four of us cleaned the house some more, and when we were done we all crashed on the floor in the living room next to our significant others. I woke up a few hours later, groggy and disoriented. Jared was awake, but Seth and Corinne were still asleep. Jared kissed my forehead, and then whispered in my ear,_

"_Do you want to go to the beach?" I nodded, and he helped me up off of the ground. We walked down to the beach, and found a secluded spot that was normally used for picnicking. Jared sat on top of the table, and I sat on the bench below him. I loved moments like this, where we could just…be. _


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello! Sorry about the brief lapse in updating, but I forgot that I had Chapter 14 finished. I just finished 15 about three minutes ago. With that, I have some news.**

**Chapter 15 is the last chapter. I feel like it ended weirdly, but alas, it is the last Kim/Jared chapter.**

**Notice I said Kim/Jared.  
**

**I have some more news.  
**

**I'm making ANOTHER STORY, about Corinne and Seth. I was inspired by TeemedUp's Imprint stories, so I'm doing my own version. (If you haven't read her stories, GO.)  
**

**So enjoy the second to last chapter of Friendzoned.  
**

We stayed like that for awhile, not talking, just sitting there. I don't know how long we were there for, but I think it was at least an hour. I was thinking about what I should make for dinner when I heard a scream come from the house. Jared and I immediately jumped off of the table, and made a dash for the house. When we got up there, I saw Seth walking towards Corinne with his hands in the air, and Corinne shaking her head and backing away slowly. Without having to be told, I knew what had happened. Seth had told Corinne about the legends, and she had freaked out. When Corinne saw me, she ran to me and started crying.

"K-Kim," she cried, "I-I don't know what to t-think…he says he's a w-wolf…a-a-and…" she trailed off, and I wrapped my arm around her and took her inside, looking behind me and giving Jared a look. He understood what I meant, and held Seth back. I got Corinne inside and had her sit on the couch.

"Tell me what happened," I said soothingly.

"W-well," she started, "I woke up and he was smiling at me, and we were talking and stuff, and I thought we were going to kiss, but then he said he had to tell me something. S-so he told me about the legends, and how they were true. I was trying to stay strong but then he phased and-I don't know-something in me just snapped and I started crying. He tried to comfort me but I wouldn't let him."

"Corinne, honey, I know it's scary. Believe me, I had a hard time adjusting when Jared told me-yes, Jared is one, too," I said when she gave me a questioning look, "and it's difficult to deal with at first. But you'll get used to it. Did he tell you about imprinting?" She nodded, "Okay. I know it seems weird, but it's true, too. Yes, Jared imprinted on me. I was freaked out at first because I wanted to choose for myself. But then I realized-I would have chosen him."

"I like Seth. A lot. B-but-"

"Corinne, think of your life without him. Picture moving back home." She thought for a second before grimacing, and her face contorting with pain. "Exactly. Like I said, I know it seems as if you don't have a choice, but you do. He doesn't have to be your boyfriend. He can be your best friend. Or your brother. He's whatever you need him to be."

"I can't see him as anything but my boyfriend," she whispered, hugging herself. And that's when I saw it click in her mind. She smiled, and sat up. "He's my boyfriend," she said, smiling bigger.

"Do you want me to bring him inside?" I asked, and she nodded. I got up and walked out, calling him in. When he walked in the living room, I went back outside to be with Jared.

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked him. "She's going to have to move here, right?" He grimaced.

"She doesn't have to, but it'll be better for everyone if she does." I hugged him, glad that nothing major in our lives changed because of the imprinting. We were already together when he changed, it just made it more binding. A few minutes later I heard Corinne call my name, and Jared and I walked inside. Her and Seth were sitting on the couch and he had his arm around her.

"I see you figured out your differences," said Jared, smiling. Corinne blushed and Seth just looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

That night, my mom called, checking up on us. I told her that everything was fine, and mentioned Miranda looking for houses here. When my mom asked why, I said that Corinne met someone. My mom sounded doubtful, but I said that it was the mirror image of the relationship between Jared and I. My mom had grown up in the village, and I think that she believes in the legends, and basically knows what Jared is.

That night, Corinne experienced her first vampire lockdown. As soon as I heard a howl outside, I knew what was happening. After Seth and Jared phased and knew what was happening, Jared phased back and drove us to Emily's. On the way, I told Corinne the basics of what was happening, so when we got to Emily's she wasn't in total shock. Jared dropped us off, saw us safely inside, and then ran off into the woods. I introduced Corinne to Emily, who was, of course, cooking. We decided to just stay the night there, since we didn't know when the guys would get back. Corinne was freaking out because she didn't know what was going to happen to Seth. It reminded me of the first time this had happened, when I was a complete mess and Emily was calm. This time, I was calm, too. I comforted Corinne, telling her that Seth would be back. We paced around the house for a few hours until, finally, they came back. They had taken care of the problem, and hadn't gotten hurt in the process. Corinne and I crashed on the floor while the boys ran patrol, and when we woke up in the morning, they were both next to us, sound asleep.

The next day, I felt adventurous. The four of us went back to my house, and we just hung out for awhile, while Seth ran home to check in with his mom and sister. When he came back and we did nothing for another half hour, I stood up.

"Alright, that's it," I said, causing everyone to look up at me curiously, "We're not sitting around today. We're going to do something adventurous. Even if it means going to freaking Texas for the night. I don't care. We're doing something. So everyone, put on fresh clothes and get in the car." Jared looked at me and tried to hide his laughter.

"Yes, master," he said, mocking me.

"So where are we going?" asked Corinne, after she had gone upstairs and changed.

"I have no idea," I admitted, "But we have a full tank of gas, and a good chunk of money."

We piled in my car, and started driving. We headed towards Seattle.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello, readers! Sorry for the lack of update. This is the last chapter, but I'm not sure if I'm actually done with it. I'll let you guys know :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

We stayed like that for awhile, not talking, just sitting there. I don't know how long we were there for, but I think it was at least an hour. I was thinking about what I should make for dinner when I heard a scream come from the house. Jared and I immediately jumped off of the table, and made a dash for the house. When we got up there, I saw Seth walking towards Corinne with his hands in the air, and Corinne shaking her head and backing away slowly. Without having to be told, I knew what had happened. Seth had told Corinne about the legends, and she had freaked out. When Corinne saw me, she ran to me and started crying.

"K-Kim," she cried, "I-I don't know what to t-think…he says he's a w-wolf…a-a-and…" she trailed off, and I wrapped my arm around her and took her inside, looking behind me and giving Jared a look. He understood what I meant, and held Seth back. I got Corinne inside and had her sit on the couch.

"Tell me what happened," I said soothingly.

"W-well," she started, "I woke up and he was smiling at me, and we were talking and stuff, and I thought we were going to kiss, but then he said he had to tell me something. S-so he told me about the legends, and how they were true. I was trying to stay strong but then he phased and-I don't know-something in me just snapped and I started crying. He tried to comfort me but I wouldn't let him."

"Corinne, honey, I know it's scary. Believe me, I had a hard time adjusting when Jared told me-yes, Jared is one, too," I said when she gave me a questioning look, "and it's difficult to deal with at first. But you'll get used to it. Did he tell you about imprinting?" She nodded, "Okay. I know it seems weird, but it's true, too. Yes, Jared imprinted on me. I was freaked out at first because I wanted to choose for myself. But then I realized-I would have chosen him."

"I like Seth. A lot. B-but-"

"Corinne, think of your life without him. Picture moving back home." She thought for a second before grimacing, and her face contorting with pain. "Exactly. Like I said, I know it seems as if you don't have a choice, but you do. He doesn't have to be your boyfriend. He can be your best friend. Or your brother. He's whatever you need him to be."

"I can't see him as anything but my boyfriend," she whispered, hugging herself. And that's when I saw it click in her mind. She smiled, and sat up. "He's my boyfriend," she said, smiling bigger.

"Do you want me to bring him inside?" I asked, and she nodded. I got up and walked out, calling him in. When he walked in the living room, I went back outside to be with Jared.

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked him. "She's going to have to move here, right?" He grimaced.

"She doesn't have to, but it'll be better for everyone if she does." I hugged him, glad that nothing major in our lives changed because of the imprinting. We were already together when he changed, it just made it more binding. A few minutes later I heard Corinne call my name, and Jared and I walked inside. Her and Seth were sitting on the couch and he had his arm around her.

"I see you figured out your differences," said Jared, smiling. Corinne blushed and Seth just looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

That night, my mom called, checking up on us. I told her that everything was fine, and mentioned Miranda looking for houses here. When my mom asked why, I said that Corinne met someone. My mom sounded doubtful, but I said that it was the mirror image of the relationship between Jared and I. My mom had grown up in the village, and I think that she believes in the legends, and basically knows what Jared is.

That night, Corinne experienced her first vampire lockdown. As soon as I heard a howl outside, I knew what was happening. After Seth and Jared phased and knew what was happening, Jared phased back and drove us to Emily's. On the way, I told Corinne the basics of what was happening, so when we got to Emily's she wasn't in total shock. Jared dropped us off, saw us safely inside, and then ran off into the woods. I introduced Corinne to Emily, who was, of course, cooking. We decided to just stay the night there, since we didn't know when the guys would get back. Corinne was freaking out because she didn't know what was going to happen to Seth. It reminded me of the first time this had happened, when I was a complete mess and Emily was calm. This time, I was calm, too. I comforted Corinne, telling her that Seth would be back. We paced around the house for a few hours until, finally, they came back. They had taken care of the problem, and hadn't gotten hurt in the process. Corinne and I crashed on the floor while the boys ran patrol, and when we woke up in the morning, they were both next to us, sound asleep.

After eating breakfast at Emily's, the guys ran home to change, plus Seth hadn't been home for awhile. Corinne and I went back to my house to change and get ready for the day. Jared showed up a little while later, with pizza from the local pizza place. Seth came by a few minutes later, and we all sat in the living room, watching movies and eating pizza. I went into the kitchen to grab some napkins when I heard my phone go off. I looked at the screen and saw it was Aylin.

"Hello?" I said.

"What it do, baby boo?" She yelled.

"I don't know, Aylin, you called me."

"Oh yeah. Well, Joshua and I are hitting up Port Angeles tonight. There's some sort of beach party. You should come!"

"Ooh, let me ask Jared, Seth, and Corinne if they want to go. Want to meet there, or go together?"

"Let's meet there, Joshua and I are going to dinner before. Let's meet at the candy store at 7:30. Kay?"

"Alright. Bye!"

I walked into the living room, smiling.

"Hey, Aylin just called. There's a beach party tonight in Port Angeles and she and Joshua are going. We should go!"

"Holy crap, how many parties do you go to?" said Corinne incredulously. Seth and Jared laughed.

"During the summer, there's a party once a week, sometimes more," I said, smiling, "So are we going?"

"I'm in!" said Corinne.

"Yeah, I'll go," agreed Seth.

"And what about you, handsome?" I said to Jared, who smiled.

"If you're going, I'm going," Jared said, smiling.

"Yay!" I yelled, jumping up and down, "We're going to meet Aylin at 7:30, so we should leave in an hour or so."

Corinne and I ran upstairs to get ready. I decided to wear a white strapless sundress with white sandals. Corinne chose a pair of light shorts and a loose floral tank top with yellow sandals. We walked out and Jared and Seth's mouths literally dropped open.

"Kim, you cannot go out like that," Jared said, putting his arm around me, "Someone might get the wrong idea and try to take you away from me."

"And then you'll just beat him up," I said, and then kissed him.

"Hey, Seth?" I heard Corinne ask shyly, "I need to show you something…in the kitchen."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen. Knowing what was going on, I pulled Jared into the living room.

"We might as well take advantage of the alone time," I said, smiling.

I put my hands on his shoulders and stood on my tiptoes, and kissed him. He leaned down for a minute to kiss me, and then put his arms around my waist and lifted me up. He took my lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it. I moaned as he detached his mouth from mine and started kissing my neck. Just as we were getting into it, I heard Corinne.

"Kim, I know you and Jared are probably busy right now, but we should probably leave if we want to meet Aylin on time."

Jared put me down, and I straightened my dress and hair, before walking back out to where Corinne and Seth were standing. We piled into my car, and headed for Port Angeles. We parked far away from the boardwalk, and walked towards the candy shop. Aylin and Joshua were standing in front of it, Aylin wearing a teal strapless sundress with white wedged heels.

"Ow-ow!" Aylin catcalled, "Look at these two fine young ladies walking towards us! Kimberley Connweller, what are you wearing? You look HOT!"

"Aylin, shh!" I said, laughing, "It's just a sundress." Jared cleared his throat.

"Nope, not just a sundress."

"See," Aylin said, "Even your boyfriend agrees with me. And Corinne, when did you get beautiful? Seth, you're one lucky guy."

"I know," Seth said, smiling, "She's beautiful. And she's mine," he said, glaring at a group of guys that walked by, staring at us.

Corinne and I rolled our eyes. I was used to the over protectiveness, but I don't think Corinne was yet.

"Well, should we head out to the beach?" Jared asked.

We all nodded, and I grabbed his hand. There were booths set up in the sand, with various things for sale. Clothes, jewelry, food, and a bunch of other random things. I found this really cool necklace that had a little wooden wolf on it. I bought it without showing it to Jared, and had Corinne help me put it on. I walked up behind him, throwing my arms around him.

"So, look at what I bought," I said.

He turned around, and I showed him my necklace. He smiled, and hugged me.

"Now, you'll be with me even when you're not," I whispered in his ear. Yeah, it was cheesy. But he didn't mind. At least, it didn't seem like it when he kissed me.

After we saw all of the booths, we walked down to a separate section on the beach. It was roped off, and there was a little eating area on one side and a dance floor on the other. According to the people nearby, it opened at 10. Since we had about 45 minutes to go, we got in line and talked to the other people. I noticed a group of girls that were looking at Jared flirtatiously, and then three of them walked up to us.

"Hey, do you have someone to dance with tonight?" one of them asked him.

He looked at her oddly, and said, "Yeah, I do."

"Well," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "If you get bored with her, come find me."

I rolled my eyes. The nerve of this girl.

"You know," I said, grabbing Jared's hand, "You seem like a nice girl, but are you really hitting on my boyfriend when I'm standing right here?"

"I didn't know _you_ were his date." She said, and then turned to him, "You could probably do better."

Bitch.

"Excuse me?" I said, trying to stay calm, "You hit on my boyfriend in front of me and then trash talk me right in front of me? How tacky are you?"

"Bitch, that wasn't tacky. I'll show you tacky."

Okay, she was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Listen," I said, "You need to leave now. I'm not going to fight with you over this, and I'd like it if you would leave us alone."

She didn't say anything, she just turned around and walked away. I rolled my eyes, and looked at Jared.

"I'm sorry," I said apologetically, "But she was really getting on my nerves."

"Hey, Kim, it's okay," he said, smiling, "Besides, you're cute when you're jealous."

I rolled my eyes and leaned up to kiss him. I looked over his shoulder and saw the girl glaring at me. The place opened then and we went in, and grabbed a table. Jared went to go get us drinks, and came back with a tray of various drinks.

"Are these alcoholic?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah," he said, "I didn't think I was going to get anything alcoholic, but when I asked, she just smiled and handed me the tray. Apparently it pays off to look so old."

I grabbed a fruity looking cocktail, and everyone else grabbed one too. I held mine up.

"To looking older than you are," I said.

"To looking older than you are!" We toasted, and drank our drinks. After a few of those, I grabbed Jared's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Yes, but can you dance?" I said, smiling.

The DJ would play different types of music, and Jared and I danced for awhile. I learned that he could salsa, and swing dance. And when we didn't know what to do, we would just sway and act like we knew what we were doing. Seth and Corinne joined us a few minutes later, and we danced for an hour or two. When we made it back to our table, I noticed the girl from earlier sitting at a table nearby. I was talking to Corinne when her eyes got wide.

"Kim-" that was all she said before I felt something wet dripping down my head. I turned around and the girl was standing there, holding an empty cup.

"Oops," she said, smirking.

Suddenly, Corinne was pushing me back, and getting in the girls face, screaming in Spanish and English. I didn't even know Corinne could speak Spanish.

"Yeah, punta? You're gonna do mierda like that? You're a maltida perra!"

I don't think the girl spoke Spanish, but I think she understood the basics of what Corinne was saying. At least, I figured she did when she lunged at Corinne. Jared and Seth immediately jumped in, separating the girls. A few of the girls friends came up and dragged her away.

"So what do you guys think about leaving?" I asked.

"Good idea," Jared agreed. Seth and Corinne nodded, and we left the area. I sent a text to Aylin, telling her that we were leaving. When we got back to the house, Corinne and I changed into pajamas and we went to bed. Seth's mom had called on our way home and demanded that he come home. So he left, leaving Jared, Corinne and I alone for the night. As I fell asleep, I cuddled closer to Jared, happy that he was mine. Yeah, I was selfish. But if a guy is going to imprint on you, he should be yours and no one else's. And no girl should ever stand in the way.


End file.
